<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Inventor, The Healer, and The Fallen Prince by GuardianDragon98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066447">The Inventor, The Healer, and The Fallen Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianDragon98/pseuds/GuardianDragon98'>GuardianDragon98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon... with the God of Mischief [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Loki Ends up in HTTYD World, Loki Learns How to Be Human, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is Still a Mischievous Trickster, Loki needs friends, OC is main character alongside Hiccup and Loki, Oh dear Berk is Doomed LOL, Pre-HTTYD Movie Events, What if Instead of Becoming Thanos' Pawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianDragon98/pseuds/GuardianDragon98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling from the Bifrost, Loki expected death in the void of space. What he didn't expect was to end up on some island in Midgard and being turned into a mortal teenager with no magic.</p>
<p>Stuck in a strange new world of Vikings and dragons, Loki will have to use all of his wits and cunning to survive. Not that it's going to be difficult. The humans on the island of Berk are all brawn with very little brains. He could easily charm his way into ruling over them... right?</p>
<p>Nope. Not even close. Because another thing Loki didn't expect? Befriending the island's two resident outcasts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon... with the God of Mischief [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello, AO3 community. This is my first work here on the site so I’m a little nervous but I hope you guys will enjoy my works.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>This is a slightly altered version of a story I wrote in 2018. If anyone’s interested in seeing the original and more of my fanfics, you can pop on over to Fanfiction.net and search my username on that site ;)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I’ll be importing some of my best works here first before I start posting new works so please be patient with me.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anyways, here’s the prologue of “The Inventor, The Healer, and the Fallen Prince.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Enjoy!</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p>
<p>He could see Thor’s muscles straining at the effort to hold on while he held onto the other end of Gungir. Despite his current predicament, he couldn’t help but think how ridiculous Thor looked with his red cape hung over his blond head obeying the pull of the vortex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The void threatened to swallow him whole, and holding onto the spear was the only thing keeping him away from it. He could use his free arm to pull himself up, grab hold of his brother, and let the two of them be pulled up to safety together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he only had eyes for Odin, the only one keeping them both from falling off the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Odin…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man he had once called his king… his <em>father.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Before all this madness. Before he became mad himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could have done it, Father! I could have done it!” He shouted up to him, his grip beginning to loosen. “For you! <em>For all of us.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For years he had tried. Oh, how he tried. He tried so hard to measure up to Odin’s expectations, to prove that he could shine as brightly as his perfect, golden brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Only one of you can ascend to the throne. But both of you were born to be kings.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those words from his childhood he had carried them throughout all of his life. As it became more apparent to him that Thor, not him, would inherit the throne, his focus shifted to gaining their father’s approval. He had thrown himself into his mother’s tutelage, mastered every aspect of Asgardian sorcery, and worked on his skills to become a diplomat that his father could rely on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To become Thor’s equal, that’s all he ever wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now, having found out the truth of his heritage, that he was one of the very monsters his brother had sworn as a child to slay, he knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no hope of him ever becoming equal to Thor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But perhaps there was still a chance to prove himself as a son of Odin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…No, Loki.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then those two words shattered whatever hopes he had left. He was rejected, cast out… like he had been from the moment of his birth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears trickled down his face but he didn’t feel them. His grip on Gungir loosened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Loki, no!” Thor’s plea fell on deaf ears. That bumbling oaf was no longer his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Odin was no longer his father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You are our son, Loki. And we your family.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Frigga was no longer his mother. And the only thing he regretted as he let go was that he never got a chance to say goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NOOOOOOOOO”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His once-brother’s wail echoing in his ears, Loki, son of Laufey, once son of Odin, and once Prince and King of Asgard, let himself fall into the abyss of space.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: A Flash in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just another Thursday on Berk: morning fog and dragon raids.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: A Flash in the Dark</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fierce battle cries and explosions rang throughout the night on a miserable-looking island twelve days North of Hopeless, a few degrees south of Freezing to Death, and located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. While the women, children, and the elderly hid inside the massive Meade Hall, the capable fighters of this island faced their winged enemies with bravado and sheer stubbornness.</p><p> </p><p>This was Berk, an island of Vikings constantly being raided by dragons. And, by the gods, there were many of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like it’s Thor’s Day,” A scrawny boy with reddish-brown hair and vivid green eyes muttered as he looked outside the door before being pushed back by a giant of a man.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay inside, son. And, for once, <em>stay inside,</em>” He said gruffly, causing the boy to sigh and roll his eyes. Compared to the boy, this man was the epitome of Viking-ness. With his fierce red beard, massive frame, and beefy arms, Stoick the Vast was an imposing figure.</p><p> </p><p>Not like the mere slip of a boy, who could have easily passed off as a 12-year-old but was now actually 15 years of age, his runty son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, come on, Dad! Today’s the day, I can feel it!” Hiccup protested, reaching for a shield only for his father to grab it before he could.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what you said last week. And you ended up setting fire to half the village even without the dragons’ help!” Stoick reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, in my defense, it was dark so I couldn’t have known that that bucket had oil instead of water before I dumped it on that Zippleback’s head.”</p><p> </p><p>Stoick scowled at Hiccup, who scowled back at him, before letting out a heavy sigh. “Just, please, son, stay <em>inside,” </em>He said, adjusting his horned helmet on his head, before charging out of the house.</p><p> </p><p>Dejected, Hiccup climbed upstairs. Looking out of his window, he could see men hurling axes and spears at the dragons as they swooped and dived down to plunder and torch. The women guarded the pens of frightened sheep and yaks devotedly, driving off dragons with their swords and maces.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, a group of teenagers, all Hiccup’s age, were busy running around pulling a cart carrying a ginormous barrel filled with water. Every time a house caught on fire, they’d run over and fill their buckets then toss them to quench the flames. Not that it did any good. The dragons would just set fire to another house and, while the teens rushed to put it out, set the other house on fire again.</p><p> </p><p>The group of teenaged Vikings rushed past his house, but one stayed behind and looked up at the window. Hiccup smiled at the one Viking teen who stayed back, a girl with raven hair tied up into a messy ponytail and striking violet eyes. The girl motioned to Hiccup that she wanted to climb up and he quickly unfurled a rope ladder.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you needed, Zenna?” Hiccup asked once the girl was safely inside his room.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, Astrid can take charge tonight. So, Hicc, what’s going on with you? Still grounded after last week’s fiasco?” Zenna grinned, the gap between her two front teeth showing in her grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I really thought that today would be the day,” Hiccup sighed, sitting down at his desk and flipping open a worn leather-bound journal filled with drawings for elaborate contraptions.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll get them next time, Hiccup. And, besides, you can spend more time fine-tuning that ballista you’ve been working on,” Zenna said, sitting on the edge of his bed, and twirling two long hardwood sticks.</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup smiled a bit. “Maybe…” he murmured before a shrill high-pitched whistle filled the air.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Night Fury! GET DOWN!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>By instinct, Hiccup and Zenna threw themselves to the floor before the sound of a large blast indicated that the elusive Night Fury had hit its target. Tentatively, the two teens peered over the window to see another watchtower burning up in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder what a Night Fury looks like,” Hiccup thought out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“No one’s ever seen one and lived to tell the tale. But maybe… Holy Shields, what is <em>that?” </em>Zenna’s eyes widened and she gripped Hiccup’s arm. Following Zenna’s gaze, Hiccup saw a bright flash of light streak across the night sky.</p><p> </p><p>As quick as it appeared, the flash of light vanished as it landed somewhere near Thor’s Beach.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Now Zenna thought out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. It didn’t look like a dragon though,” Hiccup said then noticed that dragons and Vikings alike were still fighting. “And it looks like no one noticed it except for us.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone's interested in what Zenna looks like, she has fair skin and black hair she usually ties back into a messy ponytail. She is about 2 inches taller than Hiccup and of the same lean build as Astrid. Zenna's signature colors are purple and violet. Her most striking physical features are her violet eyes, which set her apart from everyone on Berk. She wears a violet choker-like cloth band around her neck along with a silver pendant. Zenna's usual outfit consists of a sleeveless lavender tunic paired with a brown fur vest. Violet cloth strips are tied around her biceps while her forearms are wrapped with black cloth with red leather elbow pads. She also wears a brown leather skirt with a red sash tied around her waist and black leggings and brown fur boots.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: The Boy at the Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hiccup and Zenna go looking for the mysterious object they saw fall out of the night sky. Gothi contemplates on Berk's future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: The Boy at the Beach</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He fell for what seemed like eternity. Screams were torn out of his lips but he could barely hear himself as he hurtled through the cosmos at breakneck speed. His body felt like it was on fire, as if his very soul was being consumed in an inferno.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Norns, he wanted it to stop, for it to all end.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He wanted to <strong>die </strong><span class="u">now.</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly everything went white.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The next thing he knew, he was underwater.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kicking desperately to the surface, he managed to bring his head above the water. He couldn’t see anything but, at least, he could feel the sandy bottom of the ocean floor as he dragged his weary body to shore. Collapsing onto the sand, he turned over to lie on his back. Before he slipped into blissful unconsciousness, he could have sworn he heard the roars of dragons echoing in the night air…</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The raid ended when the sun began to rise. The Berkians were lucky this day, having saved most of the sheep and chickens while the dragons made off with a couple of yaks and racks of smoked fish. But the houses didn’t fare too well. Villagers still had a lot to do, clearing out and repairing scorched roofs and smashed houses. The women and children, led by the esteemed elder Gothi, emerged from the Meade Hall and joined the others in rebuilding.</p><p> </p><p>Zenna ran to get home before her parents returned. But as she reached the front door, her heart sank as her father opened it. Edgar Fiersome, a man of integrity and principle, raised an eyebrow as his daughter sheepishly grinned at him. While not as brawny and buff as Stoick, Edgar still had the build of a warrior, broad-chested with lean yet muscled arms that could wield a sword like a pro.</p><p> </p><p>“Zenna,” He greeted his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad,” Zenna put on her most winning smile, hoping that her father wouldn’t ask questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you sneak off fire brigade duty again?”</p><p> </p><p>Shoulders slumping, Zenna looked down at her boots. “Yes,” She mumbled, unable to lie to her father.</p><p> </p><p>Edgar sighed and tousled Zenna’s raven locks. “I know you like to keep Hiccup company during the raids, love. But you also have a duty to help out,” he reminded her.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Dad. I won’t do it again,” Zenna said, knowing full well that she was going to break her promise. She couldn’t help it. Hanging out with Hiccup during raids was much more fun than having to listen to Ruffnut and Tuffnut bickering or Snotlout trying to hit on her and Astrid while running around the village putting out fires.</p><p> </p><p>And Edgar had a feeling that Zenna wouldn’t keep her promise because he chuckled and moved aside to let her in. Zenna’s mother, Henna, a woman who still kept the trim figure of a 20-year old woman despite being in her 30’s as her husband, was at the table stirring honey into the morning oats.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are, love. Just in time for breakfast,” She said, kissing Zenna’s cheek and passing her a bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Mom,” Zenna began shoveling oats into her mouth as soon as she sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“Slow down, love. The oats aren’t going anywhere,” Edgar laughed, making Zenna bulge out her oat-filled cheeks at him like a squirrel whose cheeks have been stuffed with nuts.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget, Zenna, you have training with Gothi at noon,” Henna reminded Zenna, sipping her tea.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t,” Zenna said, spooning the last bit of oats. She loved heading off to Gothi’s house, high above the village, and learning the ins and outs of medicine. For Zenna, nothing could quite compare to stirring up a cauldron to brew tonics to cure ailing stomachs or fevers. She had the healer’s hand, her mother once told her, and she couldn’t wait to be one. Sure, Gothi hit her on the head a few times with her staff if she did something wrong but the mild headaches were worth it.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you and I can have a friendly spar this afternoon, love. Make sure you’ve mastered your form,” Edgar said.</p><p> </p><p>Zenna groaned. “But Dad, we sparred yesterday. And I nearly smashed your shoulder during that time. Can’t we take a break just for today?” she pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. A good warrior must always practice so she won’t be caught unprepared. Your brother and I sparred every day, love, and he did well. You’ve got to be dedicated if you want to be able to protect yourself,” Edgar said, a hint of sadness showing in his face.</p><p> </p><p>Henna sighed wistfully and looked at the empty chair beside Zenna. Usually, that chair was meant for guests. But two years ago, that chair had been meant for Elias. Zenna stared into her empty bowl, lost in thought.</p><p> </p><p>Her older brother, Elias, had only been 13 when he perished in a raid. She had been 12 at the time, and her brother’s death had a lasting impact on her and her family.</p><p> </p><p>Her father, who had schooled them both in the ways of combat, trained her harder than ever before. While remaining gentle, Edgar was determined to have Zenna be in top fighting shape so she wouldn’t meet the same fate as her brother.</p><p> </p><p>Henna, on the other hand, didn’t smile or laugh so much as she used to. Back then, she had always been a happy woman, always smiling and laughing and spreading her joy to everyone around her. After Elias’s death, the smiles and laughter lessened. Most days, she could be found at her loom weaving tapestries to adorn the Meade Hall or to take to the market to sell.</p><p> </p><p>As for Zenna, well, she felt quite lost. She wanted to grow up to become the daughter her parents want her to be, but she had no idea how to be exactly what they wanted. They didn’t push her to become a shield maiden like Astrid but they wanted her to be able to defend herself and the village. They had no qualms about her wanting to become a healer, but she always had the nagging feeling that her parents wanted her to be something more.</p><p> </p><p>What that something was, Zenna had no idea.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Elias would know. He always knew just what to do,’ </em>Zenna thought as she helped her parents with the dishes. Before stepping out, she let her father pick her up and spin her around.</p><p> </p><p>“My precious little gemstone,” Edgar beamed, kissing Zenna’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad!” Zenna squealed, wriggling out of her father’s grasp, then headed outside.</p><p> </p><p>All she had to do now was find Hiccup and they could head out to Thor’s Beach and find the mysterious object they saw fall from the sky last night.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey there, Useless!”</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup sighed, shutting his eyes for the briefest of moments, before turning around to see who it was.</p><p> </p><p>Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and…</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Oh gods, not Astrid…’ </em>Hiccup thought as he saw the flaxen-haired divine beauty that was Astrid Hofferson accompanying his cousin and daily tormentor.</p><p> </p><p>Snotlout Jorgenson easily fit the bill for the perfect Viking son. He was brawny and had a hobby of cracking skulls and breaking bones on a daily basis. His spiky black hair was kept at bay by a horned helmet, worn by almost the entire village population.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey, guys. To what do I owe the pleasure this fine morning?” Hiccup sarcastically greeted them.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing much,” Tuffnut smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s not much pleasure in seeing you anyway,” Ruffnut said, grinning meanly.</p><p> </p><p>Both lanky and blonde, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston shared a love for chaos. Not a day went by on Berk without them stirring up trouble. Hiccup was a hundred percent certain those two worshipped Loki above all other gods. Most of the people on Berk worshipped Odin and Thor. Loki, the God of Mischief, was one deity not many people were brave enough to follow but the Twins were devoted to him.</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup shifted his attention to Fishlegs Ingerman, the biggest of the Viking teens on Berk. His unkempt blond hair was covered by a helmet far too small for his head. Fishlegs caught Hiccup’s gaze for just a moment before he looked down at his boots.</p><p> </p><p>A pang of betrayal hit Hiccup. He and Fishlegs used to be best friends as kids. They were both lovers of knowledge and more pacifist than anyone. As soon as they hit their teen years, it became more apparent that Fishlegs valued fitting in with his peers more than friendship. Within just a month into adolescence, he abandoned Hiccup to hang out more with the likes of Snotlout.</p><p> </p><p>And Astrid… Gods, that was complicated. They used to hang out together too when they were little, pretending to be fierce Viking warriors going up against dangerous dragons. But when Astrid’s Uncle “Fearless Finn” Hofferson froze while fighting the terrifying Flightmare ten years ago, everything changed. Astrid spent more time training to become a shieldmaiden and Hiccup, who had started developing the most massive crush on her, was left behind.</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup could barely even look at her now without dissolving into a stuttering mess. “Um, uh… So how was fire brigade duty? Hehe, put out a lot of fires lately?” He asked, a blush already forming on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Last night’s raid wasn’t too much of a problem,” Astrid replied, her face as still as a stone.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s ‘cause you weren’t around to mess things up this time!” Snotlout mocked him, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup rolled his eyes as the Twins snickered while Fishlegs kept looking down at his boots as if they contained the secrets of all the nine realms. He was used to this. Snotlout making him feel like he was a waste of space, the Twins agreeing with him, and Astrid and Fishlegs doing nothing to suggest otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, before Snotlout could land another verbal blow, his one and only friend arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hicc!” Zenna called out, jogging towards the group. Hiccup perked up upon seeing Zenna while Snotlout smirked and dusted his fur vest.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, hello there, Zen. Nice of you to join me on my morning walk,” He said smoothly, strutting over to Zenna. Tuffnut frowned and muttered something obscene under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Zenna rolled her eyes and walked right past Snotlout and stood beside Hiccup. “Ready to hit the beach?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely,” Hiccup grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“The beach? Oh, right! I-it’s low tide at this hour. What are you two going to do down there?” Fishlegs suddenly spoke up, looking uncomfortable as all eyes turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at each other, Hiccup and Zenna shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you know, j-just gonna go look for seashells and stuff like that,” Hiccup said awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“And go for a walk, exercise,” Zenna added, already beginning to inch away with her scrawny friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Looking for seashells?” Ruffnut deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“That is so lame,” Tuffnut rolled his eyes at them but blushed when he made eye contact with Zenna.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck finding them. Zen, you want to spar with me later?” Astrid stepped forward, a calculating look in her sky blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Astrid. Dad and I are sparring this afternoon. Maybe next week?” Zenna smiled hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Suit yourself,” Astrid shrugged before leaving, Fishlegs and the Twins following her like sheep. Only Snotlout remained, clutching his chest as if he had been wounded by Zenna’s refusal.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, get over it, Jorgenson,” Zenna scoffed before turning on her heel and leaving for the beach with Hiccup at her side. Snotlout fumed, seeing his useless cousin go off with one of the most eligible bachelorettes on Berk and began to plot how to get back at him.</p>
<hr/><p>“That was good. You didn’t say anything stupid in front of her!” Zenna praised Hiccup as they neared the beach.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure? I felt like an idiot just standing there not saying much,” Hiccup mumbled, his freckled face dusted a light pink.</p><p> </p><p>Zenna playfully ruffled his auburn hair. “Better to use thy words sparingly than to start spouting off nonsense,” she told him.</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup had to chuckle at Zenna’s advice. She was the one friend who didn’t turn her back on him when his being a runt became all too clear. From the moment they met just minutes after Zenna’s family arrived from Lapland seven years ago, the two of them were inseparable. Zenna was like a sister to Hiccup and Elias had also been the closest thing Hiccup could ever have to an older brother.</p><p> </p><p>Together, they called themselves “The Three Weirdos” because they were different from all the rest. With Hiccup’s smarts and inventions, Zenna’s knack for healing and her habit of speaking her mind, and Elias’s mischief and leadership, they were the most unlikely group of friends Berk had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>And even though Elias was now in Valhalla, Hiccup and Zenna honored his memory by remaining friends and having each other’s backs no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>They were a pair of misfits. And a pair of misfits they would stay.</p>
<hr/><p>The tide was out, exposing the detritus left behind such as bits and pieces of driftwood, bleached white seashells, and stringy dark green seaweed. The two teens’ boots made squelching sounds as they walked across the sand, looking up and down for whatever had fallen out of the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you suppose it was?” Hiccup asked Zenna as he inspected a pair of tiny crabs scuttling across a large piece of driftwood.</p><p> </p><p>“It could have been a dragon… or maybe even a star,” Zenna picked up a sand dollar and tucked it into the leather bag she kept tied to her belt.</p><p> </p><p>“Can a star even fall from the sky? Doesn’t it just stay up there?” Hiccup quirked an eyebrow at his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe some stars get too heavy and they just have to fall down,” Zenna said before looking up ahead and gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy Shields, there’s a body over there!”</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup looked ahead and gasped too. Lying on the sand was the body of a boy. They dashed over to the still form then just stared in morbid fascination.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t have been older than maybe 17 or 18 and he wore a fine green tunic with white fur trim around the collar, black trousers and bronze-buckled boots. His hair was black as a crow’s wing and scattered messily around his face. The boy was lying on his back, his head turned to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he… dead?” Zenna whispered, eyeing the boy’s still face and pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup cautiously drew closer to the boy’s face. He noted that the boy had a rather aristocratic appearance. He was almost as thin as Hiccup but he seemed to be of strong build. Carefully, Hiccup lightly nudged the boy’s shoulder. A weak groan answered him and the boy’s eyelids fluttered but remained shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Odin’s beard, he’s alive!” Hiccup murmured before looking out to see, hoping to spot a boat that may be missing a passenger. Then his face paled. “Oh no, the tide’s coming in!”</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, the waves were fast approaching, threatening to engulf the spit of sand the three of them were on.</p><p> </p><p>“Zen, grab his arms!” Hiccup shouted, already grasping the boy’s boots. Not wasting a second, Zenna sprinted over to the boy’s unconscious form and lifted him up by the armpits.</p><p> </p><p>The tide washed around their ankles and began to rise. Hiccup and Zenna carried the boy farther ashore as fast as they could. Once they were out of danger, they laid the boy on the sand again.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get help,” Zenna muttered then looked up at the general direction where Gothi’s house was. “I’ll get Gothi and your Dad. Stay with him and keep him calm in case he wakes up.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup nodded and watched Zenna run like the wind, leaving him alone with the boy. Sitting down next to him, Hiccup wondered how he ended up passed out on the beach. Judging by the clothes he wore, he was probably somebody of high status. But there was no sign of a ship or a shipwreck so where did he come from?</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Unless he was that thing Zen and I saw last night… But that’s ridiculous. A person can’t fall from the sky… Can they?’ </em>Hiccup thought to himself before hearing a small moan from the boy who stirred slightly before becoming still once more. If it wasn’t for the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, Hiccup would have thought he was dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” He whispered to the stranger but received no answer.</p>
<hr/><p>Word about the mysterious boy on the beach traveled like wildfire around Berk. A pretty sizeable crowd was already gathered around the way to Gothi’s hut as Stoick and Gobber, the village blacksmith, as well as Edgar and Henna, carried a litter they had placed the boy on over to Gothi’s hut high above the village like a lone aerie. Hiccup and Zenna trailed behind, watching the litter for any signs of life. But the boy stayed unconscious throughout the entire trek and remained that way as Gothi checked him over.</p><p> </p><p>The ancient and gray-skinned village elder listened to the boy’s breathing, held two fingers to his wrist, and gently lifted an eyelid and waggled a finger. After much humming, Gothi picked up her staff and started scribbling runes into the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>Gobber, missing both an arm and a leg that he replaced with a hook and a wooden peg, respectively, limped over and read the runes. “Hmmm, ah-hah…Ah…” he tugged on his dirty blond mustache before turning to the Chief, Hiccup, and Zenna and her parents. “The lad should wake up in a couple of days. Gothi says to keep him here for observation,” he told them.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank the gods,” Henna breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky you two found him before Ran decided to catch him in her net. I’m proud of you both,” Edgar placed his hands on Hiccup and Zenna’s shoulders, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Stoick nodded gravely, feeling just the tiny bit annoyed that Edgar was praising his son before he had a chance, but kept a brave face on. “Hiccup, did you and Zenna see any signs of a boat or a shipwreck?” he asked his son.</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup merely shook his head. Zenna glanced at the boy and frowned. “Where did he come from?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Your guess is as good as mine, Zen. We’ll ask the lad when he wakes up,” Gobber shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing more that could be done except to let Gothi tend to the boy until he woke up. Gothi saw her guests out, patting Hiccup and Zenna on the heads as if to say job well done.</p><p> </p><p>“Let us know if he wakes up, Gothi,” Hiccup said quietly and the elder nodded, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re still having lessons, aren’t we?” Zenna asked, receiving another nod and a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Once the two left, Gothi hobbled over to the boy’s bedside and placed a gnarled hand to his forehead. The boy let out a small whine and turned to his side. Letting out a small sigh, Gothi went to sit by the window. Here she could feel the wind on her face and contemplate.</p><p> </p><p>Last night, the Norns had given her a dream. A dream that foretold great change for all of Berk, maybe even the entire Barbaric Archipelago.</p><p> </p><p>And, now, with the boy here as the dream had foretold, Gothi could only pray that what vision the Norns had given her would come true.</p><p> </p><p>If the boy chose the right path, that is.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh yeah, this takes place before the events of the first HTTYD film. Almost forgot to tell you about that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Waking Up to A Whole New World and A Whole New Identity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki wakes up and discovers that his suicide attempt failed... and that he's undergone an unwanted change.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: Waking Up to A Whole New World and A Whole New Identity</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The halls of the temple were desolate and empty. Abandoned at the altar, a tiny Jotun babe, the runt of the litter, wailed for his parents. Where was his mother? Where was his father? Why did they leave him here all alone?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The babe’s unanswered wails continued until footsteps were heard, heavy and weary. The babe sniffled then cried again as he felt himself being picked up. Opening his crimson eyes, he saw an old man with pale skin and a single vivid blue eye. One eye was gone, replaced by a gaping hole ringed with bloodied flesh. The old man smiled at him, stroking his cold cheek.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Giggling, the babe didn’t notice his blue skin slowly change to match the man’s pale flesh. He was no longer alone. That’s all the mattered to him…</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Loki wasn’t sure what woke him up first – the slight breeze ruffling his hair or the intense hunger and thirst within him. Forcing his eyes open, he found himself in a simple loft bedroom lying on a straw-filled mattress. Pushing the woolen blanket covering him, Loki saw that he was wearing a plain green tunic and black trousers. At the foot of his bed was a pair of brown boots which he put on slowly as he tried to get his bearings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Where am I? Am I dead? Is this what Valhalla looks like?’ </em>Loki wondered before taking a few steps. A little shaky but he could walk, that’s a relief. He climbed down a small ladder and found himself in somebody’s hut. An old woman, hunchbacked and wrinkly of skin, wearing a gray fur vest was stirring a cauldron of soup hanging over the fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you?” Loki asked, his voice hoarse. At the sound of his voice, the old woman slightly turned her head and smiled enigmatically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gothi. And there’ll be time for more questions later, boy.” She ladled some soup into a bowl and set it on the little wooden table a few steps behind her. “But you should eat first. Get some strength back into you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Boy? </em>Loki bristled at the casual way the old crone addressed him. “How dare you speak to me as if I were nothing more than a mortal, old crone? <em>Don’t you know who I am?</em>” he demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The old woman had the nerve to laugh, a dry laugh that crackled like twigs in winter. “Oh, I know who you are, boy. And, frankly, you’re not so terrifying now that you’ve changed,” she chuckled, fixing herself her own bowl of soup and taking a seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Changed…?” mumbled Loki before spying his reflection in a looking glass hanging on the wall. One second, two, three seconds passed before he ran to the looking glass. Another three passed as he looked at his reflection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…<em>What the hell?!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring back at the stunned god was a lanky mortal teenaged boy with sharp green eyes and prominent cheekbones. Loki cautiously felt his face, tugged at his dark hair, tapped his nose, then covered his eyes with his hands. Once he was sure he wasn’t seeing things or having a dream, he turned on his heel to glare at the woman calmly eating her soup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What has happened to me? What have you done to me?!” he snarled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I have done nothing to you, boy. More like, what have you done to yourself?” Gothi retorted, smiling calmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gritting his teeth, Loki tried to conjure up a dagger. Maybe taking just a few inches off the top of the old hag’s head will make her less of a nuisance. When no dagger appeared in his hand, Loki concentrated harder. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he strained himself before the horrible realization hit him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t feel his magic. It was <em>gone.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing the god’s already pale skin turn paler, Gothi sighed and motioned for him to sit down. Out of ideas and utterly confused, Loki collapsed into the chair and began to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘At least she can cook,’ </em>Loki thought miserably as he drained his bowl. Once his hunger had been satisfied and he had downed three cups of water, he decided to speak more politely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long have I been asleep?” he asked, eyeing Gothi warily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Three days. Two kids from this village found you passed out on the beach and brought you here,” Gothi put their cups and bowls aside then looked Loki in the eye. “I think the better question here is <em>why </em>and <em>how </em>have you ended up here. Up to your old tricks again, oh Loki Lie-smith?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring into his empty cup, Loki felt strangely… hollow. Like his very soul had been gutted. ‘<em>I should have died. It would have been better than this…’ </em>he thought bitterly before deciding to answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I fell off the Bifrost,” he said flatly, causing Gothi to raise an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By accident?” she inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Intentionally!” Loki snapped then stared at his boots, suddenly very interested in them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi didn’t speak afterward, letting the former god’s words sink in. Whatever her patron had gone through, it would not do for her to pry. She’ll let him speak of the past when he was ready. For now, she had to ensure that his present and future on Midgard were secure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see. Well, until you figure out why and how the Norns have left you to this fate, I could use a helper around here,” she declared, getting up and tottering over to a rack of spices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki’s head snapped up. “Now hold on, woman. I’m grateful that you took me in while I was out cold, clothed, and fed me. But I’m not staying here to help you,” he said, already predicting that he was going to be subjected to nagging and being rapped on the head by Gothi’s ancient bone staff which he noticed was just within the old woman’s reach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well do you have any idea where to go and what to do next?” Gothi turned to him, her watery blue eyes challenging him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki opened his mouth to say yes before snapping it shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thought so. I’m sure the Norns will give you your magic back when the time is right. In the meantime,” Gothi handed him a drawstring bag filled with herbs and spices. “I need you to take this to the Fiersome house. Go ahead and ask around the village for directions. That misanthropic attitude of yours will get you nowhere here on Berk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Berk. Oh great, an island filled with fools. Of all the places on Midgard I could have ended up…’ </em>Loki mentally sighed and made to leave. “What if they ask for my name or where I’m from?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi waved him off. “You’ve still got that silver tongue of yours, don’t you? You’ll figure something out,” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, Loki pushed open the door and stepped outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One look at the village way, way, <em>way </em>down below and he was backpedaling into the safety of Gothi’s hut. “Why in Odin’s name do you have to live in such a high place?” he squeaked, his heart going a million beats per second just remembering that they were on a house built on a <em>cliff</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have any idea how loud it can be down there?” Gothi shook his head at him, bemused. “I do my work best in a quiet environment, which also happens to be at high altitudes. Now, shoo! The Fiersomes are inviting us to dinner this evening and they need those herbs and spices!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pushing Loki out of the door, Gothi chuckled to herself. She would have to make the loft where she had put the boy in more presentable. He was going to be a whiner, that Loki. But she wasn’t going to mind a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside the hut, Loki looked down at the edge, at the great distance between here and the ground, and his stomach lurched. It seems, he hypothesized, that his fall from the Bifrost had left him with a terrible fear of heights. Spotting a set of rickety stairs, Loki decided to make the delivery trip count.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Maybe I’ll get lucky and one of these mortals from down below will let me into their home,’ </em>he thought to himself as he slung the bag of herbs and spices he was supposed to deliver to the Fiersomes over his left shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, one step at a time and clinging to the rock walls, Loki began the arduous trek down to the village of Berk.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Fact: The word 'berk' is a British term for 'fool.' And Loki's remark on Berk being an island filled with fools isn't that far off the mark, especially if we're talking about Snotlout and the Thorston Twins.</p>
<p>No magic, transformed into a mortal teenager, and probably stuck being Gothi's helper in her precariously-positioned home. What's an ex-God of Mischief to do?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: The Strange Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Loki meets two Vikings teenagers who may or may not change his life and fumbles with coming up with an alias.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Four: The Strange Boy</strong>
</p><p>“I think ‘the Mangler’ might be a better-sounding name than ‘Bola-Shooting Ballista.’ It’s less of a mouthful,” Zenna suggested before shouting, “Aha!” and diving into her cloudberry bush and pulling out a snail. “You’re not snacking on my prize berries, you oozy little pest!” she proclaimed, dropping the snail into a bucket.</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup nodded, scribbling down her suggestion into his journal. “It should be ready in time for the next raid,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool. Maybe you can use it to catch that Night Fury,” Zenna told him.</p><p> </p><p>A slight cough alerted the pair to Gobber who had with him…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh h-hey! Y-you’re awake!” Hiccup stuttered upon seeing the boy he and Zenna had rescued, standing beside Gobber looking a little nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Zenna beamed. “We thought you’d never wake up! How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Quite well, thank you for asking,” the boy said curtly, looking at Zenna and Hiccup with cold green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>His formal way of speaking and the way he held himself, almost like that of royalty, made Hiccup feel more awkward than usual as he tried to engage in a conversation with him. “Th-that’s good. Zen and I thought y-you’d been badly hurt when we found you at Thor’s Beach three days ago,” he said, inwardly flinching at the way the boy stiffened at the name ‘Thor’s Beach.’</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Must not be a fan of Thor,’ </em>the runty Hooligan heir thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Lad here needed directions to Zenna’s place so I thought I’d give ‘em to ‘im. Maybe you two should give our guest here a grand tour? What do ye say… Um… did ye give me your name earlier, lad?” Gobber scratched his head with his hook as he glanced at the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“I did not. My name is…” the boy suddenly trailed off, as if he had suddenly forgotten his name. “Um… Er… Er… Erland. My name, it is <em>Erland</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy’s cheeks turned slightly pink but he still managed to maintain an aura of calm. Gobber nodded then patted the boy on the back. “Well then, <em>Erland</em>, I leave you in my capable apprentice and his best lady friend’s care,” he said then cheerfully hobbled back to the smithy.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving an inventor, a healer, and a fallen prince to their own devices.</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup and Zenna could do little but stare at the boy who now had a name. Tall and lean like an elm tree. Skin so pale it can be likened to snow. Eyes green like Hiccup’s but sharper, more cutting in the way they gazed into theirs. And even though clad in everyday Viking wear, there was something about Erland that seemed to suggest that he was no ordinary person. Far from it, in fact. If he’d been wearing a crown, Hiccup and Zenna would have thought him to be a prince.</p><p> </p><p>But what kind of prince leaves his kingdom and ends up on a cold and miserable heap of heather and rock like Berk?</p><p> </p><p>“So Erland,” Zenna piped up, dropping the last snail into her bucket. “you up for a tour of Berk?”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘She seems nice enough,’ </em>Loki thought as he looked at Zenna from head-to-toe.</p><p> </p><p>Aside from black hair tied back into a messy ponytail with an almost explosive fringe covering part of her forehead, the girl was quite attractive. Her violet eyes were unlike anything he’d ever seen before. And not a bad-looking face either, one that showed off both a fierce and feminine look through her almond-shaped eyes and slightly pointed nose. The girl wore a light purple tunic, a color quite rare even in Asgard, with a brown fur vest. Black strips of cloth wrapped around her forearms in a crisscross pattern while her biceps had violet cloth strips wrapped around them. She had shoulder pads on that were the same shade of red as the sash tied around her waist like a girdle holding up a brown leather skirt worn over black trousers with cream cloth binding the bottoms as well as brown boots like his.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘This one, though, looks like he can be easily lost in a crowd,’ </em>Loki mused as he cast his eyes on Hiccup.</p><p> </p><p>Loki nearly smiled. And he thought <em>he </em>was skinny! This boy was all limbs and head! A mop of long dark auburn hair covered the boy’s head, making him almost look like a girl. His slightly thin face was dotted with freckles and he had summery green eyes that were slightly doe-like. Compared to the girl, the boy was outfitted in more earth-toned hues of brown and green.</p><p> </p><p>And, by the Norns, he was scrawny. Loki briefly wondered if the boy had been starved before they made eye contact. It only lasted a second but Loki could see the fear and loneliness in the boy’s eyes. While all the other people he’d seen walking around the village, including the eccentric old blacksmith with a peg leg and a hook for a left arm, were buff and brawny, this boy was nothing. He was the village outcast.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Like me…’ </em>Loki thought, feeling the slightest bit of pity and kinship for the boy. Then he remembered the girl’s suggestion and nodded. “That would be helpful. Oh, and the elder wanted me to give this to the Fiersomes.” He handed the girl the bag of herbs and spices.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Erland. Name’s Zenna, by the way. Zenna Fiersome.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki committed the name to memory as he watched the girl, Zenna, run back to her house. He then stared at the boy who awkwardly shuffled his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“And what is your name?” Loki asked, smiling a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,” the boy replied, looking down at his boots when Loki laughed. “Yeah. I-I know. Sounds stupid, it’s downright hilarious. Not the greatest sounding name in the world, or even half-decent at best. But most parents believe a hideous name will scare off gnomes and trolls.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki grinned and jokingly said, “Like your charming Viking demeanor wouldn’t do that already?” to which Hiccup chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Zenna ran back outside and she had a pair of wooden sticks, about 28 inches long, strapped to her back. “Okay, guys, where do we start?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Loki shrugged. “Lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly think that Hiccup and Loki can both compete for the title of "Sass Master" given Hiccup's frequent use of sarcasm both in the films and in the TV series and Loki's skill in creative insults. Meanwhile, Zenna's there in the background shaking her head and thinking, "I love my sarcastic guy friends so much, but this is just ridiculous."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5: How to Gain Allies and Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which, Loki - now known as Erland - is his usual snarky self, roasts Snotlout, meets his two future disciples, and meets Hiccup's Dad and Zenna's parents. Also, Gothi is a funny little old lady with some tricks up her sleeve.</p>
<p>When I look back at this now, this is probably one of the longest chapters in this entire story - clocking in at 5910 words on Microsoft Word.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5: How to Gain Allies and Enemies</strong>
</p>
<p>Loki had to admit, Hiccup and Zenna made Berk sound a lot better than it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The island was located in an area that guaranteed snow for nine months of the year, hail in the other three. Right now the weather was almost nice, with just a slight chill in the wind tempered by the warm glow of the sun. The sky was the color of the deepest sapphire and wispy clouds lazily rolled by as they traversed the village.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went to the farming fields, all arranged haphazardly following the form of the landscape, and then to the Meade Hall where Loki praised the tapestries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks. My Mom made some of them.” Zenna beamed when he complimented on the detail of one tapestry depicting a longboat out at sea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trio had just started going around the marketplace when Hiccup noticed Snotlout, the Twins, Fishlegs, and Astrid hanging around a stall and groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki looked at the group making their way towards them and frowned. He could already make out three idiots, a coward, and a girl who reminded him of Lady Sif from where he stood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Useless,” Snotlout sneered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Snotlout, what a pleasant surprise,” Hiccup drawled, making Loki smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘I like this boy. He’s got a sense of sarcasm I can certainly respect,’ </em>the former God of Mischief thought to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys, this is Erland,” Zenna said and gestured to the mystery boy. “He’s new here, so be nice to him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, hello there…” Ruffnut purred, eyes glinting as she regarded the tall handsome stranger in front of her. Tuffnut could only give her a weirded out look before nodding slightly in Erland’s direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fishlegs meekly waved hello while Astrid stepped forward. “So Erland, how are you finding Berk?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland took a look around and shrugged. “A pleasant enough place, I suppose. Not exactly the place where I would put down roots but the people are hospitable,” he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snotlout, not the sharpest ax in the armory, snorted. “Sheesh, what’s with the fancy talk? Were you raised in a castle?” he sneered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland immediately stiffened at the reminder of his past home. Then his eyes turned as cold and sharp as ice chips. “Well I was definitely raised by much better people than you were, I’m sure,” he said coldly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup and Zenna looked at each other worriedly then moved to defuse the situation. “Okay, moving on… We-we should probably get going…” Hiccup mumbled, tugging at Erland’s sleeve but the boy didn’t budge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to leave without cutting the insolent pug-nosed boy before him down to size, Erland stooped down and smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s the weather down there by the way?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At Erland’s joke, Snotlout went bright red and seethed. “Why you…!” he readied his fist but Erland easily blocked his punch and twisted the Jorgenson’s arm and pinned it behind his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa!” the Twins gasped in awe while Fishlegs squeaked in shock. Astrid regarded the sight with something akin to amazement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snotlout whimpered as Erland let him go. “You should know that I don’t take kindly to idiots. What’s your name?” Erland asked coldly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-Snotlout Jorgenson,” Snotlout mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland laughed. “A fitting name for an oaf with absolutely no brains,” he remarked before looking at the other teens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your name?” he pointed his finger at Fishlegs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ingerman! F-Fishlegs Ingerman!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland took one look and nodded. “Hmmm. The name certainly fits.” he glanced at Fishlegs’ tiny legs. “A scholar, I presume you must be. Perhaps once you’ve found your courage, we may partake in academic pursuits together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fishlegs could only gape as Erland continued asking for names. “And you two are?” He asked, looking at the Thorston Twins with a smile. He could tell these two, while lacking in intellect, had the gleam of mischief in their eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ruffnut!” The girl smirked, her hungry eyes devouring him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tuffnut!” The boy saluted playfully before the two of them bowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thorston, huh? Avid worshippers of Thor then.” Erland grimaced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh, Thor’s okay. But he’s not our top god,” Ruffnut told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, sir! We worship someone a lot better than him,” Tuffnut added. Together, he and his sister bowed once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We serve Loki, the Master of Mischief and Chaos!” The Twins declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Finally, some people with taste! On an island of Thor worshippers, I find two fellow tricksters!’ </em>Loki felt his heart swell with pride. As Erland, he bowed as well and said, “I am sure that Loki is pleased to hear you say such words of praise. But I’m sure he would truly enjoy seeing you two in your element.” There was a mischievous glint in his green eyes. “Perhaps later, you may show me some of your pranks,” he suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be…” Tuffnut began before Ruffnut shoved him away so she could stand before Erland.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…absolutely <em>delightful,</em>” Ruffnut finished for him, grinning at Erland like a cat who had just cornered the canary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland smirked but backed away just in case. Finally, he looked at Astrid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Astrid Hofferson.” The blonde’s blue eyes stared into his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland gave her a curt nod then turned to Hiccup and Zenna, who were both staring wide-eyed at him. “So where to next?” he asked them, snapping them out of their stupor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um… Uh, th-there’s one more place Zen and I w-wanna show you…” Hiccup stammered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-it’s just past over there. At Raven Point…” Zenna added, gesturing to a mountainous region to the North of the island, looking dumbfounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup looked at the other teens, including Snotlout still clutching his sore arm. “R-right, u-uh s-see you guys!” he waved to them before he, Erland, and Zenna left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching the three leave, Astrid narrowed her eyes. “What do you guys think of the newbie?” she asked the others, not taking her eyes off the trio as they walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He kinda scares me,” Fishlegs whimpered, his eyes downcast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think he’s cool.” Tuffnut shrugged then perked up. “Sis, what do you think we should do first? Tip some yaks? Sneak chalk dust into Mildew’s flour?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too tame, bro! We gotta step up our game if we wanna impress Loki!” Ruffnut told him then sighed as she watched Erland leave. “Not to mention that brand new hottie…” she sighed dreamily, making Tuffnut gag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s a complete weirdo if you ask me. Just like Hiccup and Zenna,” Snotlout grunted then glared at the trio’s retreating backs. “And he has no idea who he’s dealing with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Astrid rolled her eyes at Snotlout’s attempt to look threatening. She knew that he was too much of a coward to directly attack Hiccup and Zenna, the latter turning into an absolute she-wolf the minute the former was threatened. And with the new guy, Erland, pretty much siding with the misfit duo, Snotlout wasn’t going to take any chances in the case said new guy knew other ways to take him down as he had just now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘But there’s something not right about Erland. Damnit, I should have asked him where he came from,’ </em>Astrid silently berated herself but resolved to get some answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hopefully, when she and Erland could talk alone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Holy Shields, do you realize what you’ve just done?” Zenna glanced at Erland as they walked through the forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If by ‘what I’ve done,’ meaning that I’ve just put somebody in their place, then… yes,” Erland said, calmly smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup shook his head. “You just painted a huge flaming red target on your back, Erland. Snotlout’s not the type to take insults lightly, especially insults like that.” He then smiled faintly. “But I gotta admit… ‘<em>How’s the weather down there?</em>’ That was a creative insult,” he admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, no one’s used that before? I thought either one of you did,” Erland laughed, Hiccup and Zenna joining in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zenna then remembered Snotlout’s joke and shyly asked, “So… <em>were </em>you raised in a castle?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland’s face was unreadable and Zenna feared that she may have just rubbed salt into an unknown wound. But then Erland sighed and his shoulders slumped forward. “Let’s just say that I… was someone of high status,” he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup’s eyes widened slightly. ‘<em>Maybe he is a prince…’ </em>he thought. Then he decided to probe further. “Where are you from?” he inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From far, far away…” Erland looked up at the sky wistfully before looking at the two and frowned. “And that’s all I’m willing to say about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Hiccup and Zenna said at the same time. Erland chuckled a bit. Those two were as thick as thieves, he could tell. Now it was time for him to ask a few questions of his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I think that’s enough about me. I’d like to know about you two now,” he said then turned to Zenna. “For starters, you look a bit different from everybody else here in this village. You’re not from around here, are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope. My family’s originally from Lapland. We moved here when I was seven,” Zenna replied, nudging Hiccup with a smile. “I met Hiccup when Snotlout and the Twins were trying to steal his journal. Chased those three boneheads off and, just like that, we became best friends for life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup blushed and looked down at his boots. “You and Elias didn’t have to do that, Zen… I-I’m used to Snotlout and the Twins picking on me…” he mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nonsense, Hicc! Eli and I wanted to help, and…” Zenna managed to say before Erland piped up, “Who’s Elias?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that question, Zenna clenched her fists to her sides. Hiccup gulped and squeezed her shoulder gently. Taking a deep breath, Zenna sighed softly. “My big brother,” she whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland nodded, feeling like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped on his head. ‘<em>Now she’s starting to remind me of myself…’ </em>he thought before deciding to ask, “Are you two close?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were.” Zenna looked up at the skies. “All three of us were best friends and partners-in-crime… until he died two years ago,” she sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m… I’m so sorry…” Erland said, feeling stupid. It was lame, he knew this, but what else could he say?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do <em>you</em> have a brother?” Zenna suddenly asked. Again, Erland felt like he’d been doused with cold water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fighting back his urge to scowl, he muttered. “I, too, have an older brother and our relationship’s… rocky, to say the least. And I’d like to leave it at that, thank you very much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zenna raised her hands in a placating gesture and took a little step to the side in case he got angry. Luckily Hiccup stepped between them. “We’re getting close to the spot. It’s just through here,” he said. But he risked adding, “S-so that bad, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland chuckled bitterly. “You have no idea,” he murmured, looking up at the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They crossed through a pair of steep mountain tops, brushing away pine tree branches, before heading down. Taking care not to slip on the moss-covered boulders, Hiccup, Zenna, and Erland kept climbing down until they reached a peaceful cove.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa…” Erland breathed out, amazed that such a tranquil paradise could be found on such a miserable heap of wet rock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cove was a sunken pit deep in the forest ringed by slippery rock and covered in dense green foliage. Trees dug their roots into the rich earth down at the cove. A pond fed by a waterfall provided fresh water and fish. It was a peaceful place, a stark contrast to the hustle and bustle of the village they had left behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here we are, the cove,” Zenna announced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zenna and I come here a lot when we wanna get away from the village. It’s also a good place to go to when you want to be alone,” Hiccup told Erland as they entered the cove.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland looked around, found the cove to his liking, then turned to his two guides. “Thank you for showing me around. Now can you two please leave?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup and Zenna blinked, confused. “You say this is a good place to be alone. And I would like to be alone for now.” Erland folded his arms across his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at each other, Hiccup and Zenna shrugged. “Um, okay… When you’re ready to go back to the village, it’s just a pretty straightforward path. Just come back the way we came in,” Hiccup said, eyes not quite meeting Erland’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Best not to stay after dark. Oh, and my parents have invited you and Gothi to dinner at my place tonight. I hope you can come,” Zenna said, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be there,” Erland replied and both of his guides grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Already ditching that archaic speech pattern. You’ll fit right in here on Berk soon enough!” Zenna said and started climbing out of the cove with Hiccup right behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh… Bye!” Hiccup waved to Erland before he and Zenna disappeared into the vegetation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice enough mortals, those two,” Erland mumbled to himself as he lay down on the grass and stared up at the clouds. Now he could ditch the name he’d come up on the spot for his new self and be Loki again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Erland is Norse for ‘stranger.’ Great job, Loki. You couldn’t have picked a more obvious name to highlight your strangeness,’ </em>the former God of Mischief thought to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking up at the clouds, Loki let his mind go wild with questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why did he end up here?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why did the Norns see it fit to strip him of his magic and regress his body into that of a teenaged mortal’s?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How was he going to get his powers back?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will they ever be given back?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Do they even miss me?’ </em>Loki asked himself, thinking about Odin, Frigga, and Thor, before shaking his head. ‘<em>Tch, I doubt it. Bet they’re not even mourning. Why would they? I’m nothing but a monster…’ </em>he thought to himself bitterly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The balmy sun and soft breeze were a comfort to Loki and, before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Do the Frost Giants still live?” <em>he asked Odin as he and Thor stood before him in Asgard’s treasure vault.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Thor, already confident and sure of himself at even a young age, grinned. </em>“Well, when I’m king,” <em>He batted at the air, swatting aside imaginary Frost Giants. </em>“I’ll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He grimaced at the thought. Thor against a whole army of Frost Giants? Chances are his big brother wouldn’t survive, even with all that brute strength of his.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Just as you did, Father,” <em>Thor looked up at Odin and smiled.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Smiling back, Odin looked at them both. </em>“A wise king never seeks out war, but…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He and Thor both looked at their father expectantly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“…he must always be ready for it.” <em>With that, Odin began to walk out of the vault. Looking at each other, he and Thor smiled. They could do it. They could be wise and be prepared to defend Asgard – together.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>They ran past pedestals displaying some of their Father’s greatest treasures and weapons, weaving so they would end up on different sides of Odin when they caught up to him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I am ready, Father!” <em>Thor announced, holding Odin’s hand.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“So am I!” <em>He took hold of the other, not wanting to be outdone.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Odin chuckled. </em>“Only one of you may ascend to the throne, but both of you were born to be kings.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He held onto Father’s hand more tightly. Hopefully, in time, he would become a king as great as the All-Father himself…</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Something was chewing at his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki’s eyes snapped open and his hands immediately flew up to his head, catching something warm and scaly and <em>alive</em> in them. Sitting up, Loki held the hair-chewer up to his face and discovered that it was a dragon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little sneak was the size of a housecat and had green and orange scales with two tiny horns on the sides of its head. The dragon chirruped and licked its eye. Frowning, Loki spotted a few tufts of his hair in the dragon’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Placing the dragon on the ground, Loki stood up and glared at it. “Shoo! Shoo! Get out of here!” he shouted at it, waving his hands in a ‘go away’ gesture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snorting, the dragon flapped its wings and flew away. But not before looking back at Loki and giving it an angry roar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Sheesh! Can’t a dragon get quality nesting material without being manhandled’</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Without thinking, Loki shouted back, “Well maybe next time, go chew on someone else’s hair, cheeky lizard!” before covering his mouth, eyes widening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did that dragon just <em>speak </em>to him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki watched the dragon fly away. Part of him wanted to go chase after it and see if it would talk to him again. The other part, which won out in the end, convinced him that he was probably hearing things and that he needed to get back to the village quickly. Seeing the sun dipping down over the horizon, Loki climbed out of the cove and headed back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he could ask Gothi about it later.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Stoick watched Gothi scribble runes into the dirt. Hiccup stood beside his father, eyes watching the elder scratch her staff into the earth curiously. Gobber translated once Gothi had finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s saying that she wants to take Erland in, at least until he finds a way to get home,” the blacksmith told the chief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But where is his home, Gothi? We can send some men out to other islands and inquire if they’ve lost someone,” Stoick suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi erased her previous scribblings and wrote more runes that Gobber read. “The boy’s home is far beyond the boundaries of the Archipelago, Stoick. Too dangerous to send out ships. The boy will stay with her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland passed by the Meade Hall and caught sight of Gothi (How in the Nine Realms did she get there???) with Hiccup, the blacksmith who had guided him to Zenna’s house, and a mountain of a man. Hiccup caught Erland’s eye and waved him over. Standing before the mountain-sized man, Erland figured that he was the chief of the island.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your name is Erland, boy?” The man raised a bushy eyebrow that was as red as the thick beard growing on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Erland nodded before stepping back a little as the chief offered him a meaty hand to shake, which he did and wished he hadn’t. The chief had one hell of a grip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stoick nodded and clapped Hiccup on the shoulder, the boy nearly falling over. “I hope that you have thanked my son for rescuing you,” he said gruffly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland’s jaw dropped. ‘<em>This man is Hiccup’s father?!’ </em>He thought in awe, looking back and forth between the chief and the scrawny youth before him. He must have been gaping for too long because Gothi whacked him on the head with her staff. Wincing, Erland aimed a glare at the elder before looking at Hiccup in bewilderment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re his<em> son</em>?” he mouthed to Hiccup who blushed and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gobber chuckled, seeing the newcomer’s shock, and patted Hiccup on the head. “Hard to believe, isn’t it?” he asked nobody in particular. Erland nodded dumbly in reply before looking at the chief again. Blue eyes stared at him with a ferocity he had only seen once and Erland was suddenly aware of the slightly bedraggled state of his hair, and he quickly tried to flatten it out to make it look presentable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi nudged him with her staff and gave him a pointed look. Remembering the chief’s earlier words, Erland straightened up. “I’m very grateful to Hiccup for saving me, sir. He and Zenna also took me on a tour. He’s been very kind,” he said in the strongest tone he can muster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chief nodded again, stroking his beard, before saying, “Good. I suppose you two are heading over to the Fiersomes for dinner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir. Although I’m curious…” Erland then looked at Gothi. “How did you get here when your place is so high up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gothi has a lift built into the side of the mountain where her hut is at,” Hiccup piped up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi smiled calmly while Erland stared at her in disbelief. “You had me climb down a rickety set of stairs and you had a bloody lift the whole time?! You couldn’t have told me that earlier?!” he exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lad, Gothi’s mute,” Gobber informed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She lies. She spoke to me when I woke up,” Erland said, earning another whack on the head. “Ow! Really, she can talk!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi shook her head and gave Erland another bonk on the head. “Are you serious, woman?” Erland asked then cowered when Gothi waved her staff at him menacingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stoick glanced at Hiccup who was struggling not to laugh. Sighing, he motioned to Gothi to cease hitting Erland. The elder nodded then tugged at Erland’s sleeve, motioning for him to follow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clutching his sore head, Erland obeyed. With Hiccup, Gobber, and the chief behind them, they headed on over to Zenna’s house. Gothi knocked on the door and smiled at Zenna as she opened the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening Gothi, Gobber, Chief Stoick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Stoick, that must be the chief… and Hiccup’s father. Norns, how is that even possible? Stoick’s a mountain while Hiccup’s a twig! Mountain, twig. Mountain, twig. How does that even happen?’ </em>Erland wondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Hicc. Hey, Erland,” Zenna greeted the boys and stepped aside to let the guests in. “You’re just in time. Mom’s nearly done cooking the stew.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The inside of Zenna’s house was filled with color, patterned in a way that was easy on the eye. In the den, a bookshelf filled with leather-bound tomes and scrolls rested against a back wall. Ornate wooden furniture sat in front of a cheery hearth that burned low. There was a thick fur rug in the very middle of the den and baskets filled with colored wool were scattered about along with the shields and weapons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What a beautiful loom.” Erland spied a loom set up next to a window, a half-finished weave on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My love’s pride and joy.” A soft baritone made Erland turn around. A man with thick curly black hair, bright blue eyes, garbed in gray, smiled at him. “She creates masterpieces on that loom,” he told him before chuckling and running a hand through his dark curls. “Where are my manners? Edgar Fiersome. Good to see you up and about at last, lad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland shook the man’s hand politely. “Erland, sir. Thank you for having me,” he said, feeling at ease with Zenna’s father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zenna passed by, allowing Edgar to ruffle her hair. “Dad!” she giggled before disappearing off into the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My precious little gemstone. She’s a beauty, isn’t she?” Edgar winked at Erland.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not sure how to respond, Erland nodded before joining Hiccup in the dining area. “So the chief is your… <em>dad</em>?” he asked, rolling his tongue on the strange new term that, apparently, meant ‘father.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, not much family resemblance is there?” Hiccup drawled, setting down the last plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t look anything like my parents,” Erland said before going still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Norns, why was he suddenly being so open?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re adopted?” Hiccup guessed. Erland pressed his lips into a thin line and lowered his gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry. Touchy subject, won’t bring it up again,” Hiccup apologized. Erland nodded his thanks before deciding to go have a look around the house. The banging of pots and pans behind a wall in the dining area meant that the room behind it was the kitchen. There was a staircase that, he figured, led to the bedrooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stew’s hot and ready!” a melodic voice rang out from the kitchen. A slightly plump woman with sleek black hair, kindly brown eyes, and a soft smile emerged from the kitchen and wiped her hands on the linen apron over her gray dress. When she saw Erland, her smile widened just a bit. “Hello there, dear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, uh… h-hello ma’am…” Erland stuttered, feeling like Hiccup, while Zenna came back from the kitchen and pulled him up a chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need to call me that, dear. Call me Henna,” the woman told him gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at Zenna then at Edgar and Henna, Erland could pick out what features the young girl got from her parents. Zenna’s heart-shaped face and hair came from her mother. The almond shape of her eyes and jawline, she got from her father. But her violet-hued eyes were something else. When he dared to ask where in the family she got her eyes from, Zenna giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The old Fiersome family mystery. As far as we know, no one in our family has ever been born with violet eyes. Until I came along that is,” she told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as everyone was seated, talk lessened and focused on the food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner at the Fiersomes was a tasty one. On the table, amidst the mugs of watery ale, were some loaves of fresh bread and a platter of cabbage leaves dressed up with a tangy cloudberry sauce and garnished with nuts and little cubes of cheese. A great iron cauldron full of Henna's famous Fiersome Fish Stew was met with applause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henna ladled out great bowls to her husband, Gobber, Gothi, and Stoick. "Here you are, you two. No eels, just how you both like it." she smiled, giving Zenna and Hiccup their bowls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, Mom!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, Mrs. Fiersome!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup and Zenna ate their stew with gusto, dipping chunks of bread into the broth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about you, Erland? Eel or no eel?" Henna smiled warmly at her new guest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the life of him, Erland couldn't understand why he suddenly felt shy around her. Maybe it was just nerves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No eel, please," he mumbled quietly and was immediately given a bowl of stew. Fillets of haddock and cod swimming in a milky white broth garnished with spots of what must have been some of the herbs and spices Gothi had asked him to deliver earlier. The smell was divine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remembering that he only had soup and water to eat for the entire day, Erland felt ravenous and dug in. Flaky fish and rich creamy broth with just a hint of spice for a little kick. The cooks back in Asgard had made richer stews than this one - stewpots groaning with duck, venison, mutton, and pork and flavored with all the bounties of the Nine Realms - but Erland couldn't help but feel that this was one of the tastiest stews he had ever eaten in his entire life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup was practically wolfing down his stew and asking for seconds and even thirds, so focused on food was he that he wasn't in the mood to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sometimes the Chief forgets to get food for the house when he's busy. It's usually up to Gobber and Mom to make sure Hiccup doesn't starve," Zenna whispered to Erland when she noticed him staring at her best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that, Erland cast a sideways glance at Stoick, who was too busy talking to Edgar and Gobber about battle tactics and frowned. Even Odin had made sure he didn't starve and always encouraged him to match Thor's voracious appetite. Erland understood that being a Chief took up a lot of time, but Stoick should at least have the decency to make sure his son and heir had food to eat!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland's disapproving thoughts were set aside when Henna presented him, Hiccup, and Zenna three mugs filled with hot milk and just a splash of cream. "Yes!" Zenna pumped her fist in the air while Hiccup grinned with delight. Confused, Erland watched Henna leave the dining area for the kitchen before returning with three small slabs of something brown that, upon closer inspection, he realized was chocolate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought that you three deserved a treat," Henna told them as she cleared away everyone's plates away with Zenna's help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup showed Erland how to break the chocolate into tiny pieces and stir them into his mug one at a time. "You have to add it bit by bit to give it that smooth texture," he said, stirring his milk, as Zenna came back from helping her mother with the washing up, armed with a strange little wooden rod with a round-edged end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And once it's all mixed in, you can froth it up a bit by doing this." Zenna placed the rod into her mug, round end down, and rubbed it back and forth between her hands. A rich brown foam formed on top of her hot chocolate. "Hot chocolate tastes so much better when it's been frothed up," Zenna declared, giving Hiccup the rod, and took a nice long sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup frothed up his drink then gave the rod to Erland. "I had no idea there was so much ritual involved," Erland remarked and had a go making his hot chocolate foam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We only get to have chocolate on special occasions. Back then, I could have it almost anytime since the village always got a supply of the stuff every week. Out here, it's a rarity. Chocolate drinking and chocolate eating are both very serious businesses here in my home," Zenna told him, a chocolate mustache clinging to her upper lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland chuckled slightly before taking a sip. His eyes widened as the rich warm chocolate flowed down his throat. "You're right. This is a serious business, chocolate consumption," he remarked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the meal was over, Edgar volunteered to do the cleaning up while the rest lounged around in the den. Hiccup and Zenna both grabbed some books to read by the fire. Henna went to her loom to continue her weaving, letting Gothi sit close by to watch. Erland, meanwhile, was subjected to questioning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gothi says that your home is far beyond even the boundaries of the Archipelago. Is that true?” Stoick asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Erland answered truthfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then how did you end up on Berk’s shores?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland felt his insides twist and he glanced at Gothi, his expression just screaming, ‘<em>Help!</em>’ But Gothi only gave him the slightest of shrugs. ‘<em>You still have that silver-tongue of yours. Use it!’</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Frankly, chief, I can’t quite remember all of the details. All I remember is that I was sailing around my homeland and the next thing I knew, I was in the water,” Erland lied smoothly, schooling his face into that of a pained expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you poor dear!” Henna gasped and even Hiccup and Zenna looked up from their books.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was it a storm?” Zenna asked, violet eyes wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A dragon?” Hiccup asked next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyebrows raising, Erland considered his options before settling on the former. “A storm… Yes, I believe there was a storm when I was out sailing. There… aren’t many dragons where I’m from,” he admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucky lad you are,” Gobber remarked, sharpening his hook-hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t… kill dragons here, do you?” Erland gulped, suddenly noticing all the dragon designs around the Fiersomes’ house. Even the tapestry Henna was working on had a dragon weaved into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t you, like, notice the dragon carvings on the houses around this place? The weaponry? Berk’s a dragon-killing island,” Zenna informed him then mumbled, “If only it was something else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zenna.” Henna gave her daughter a scolding glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland rubbed his suddenly freezing hands together. As Loki, he was often associated with serpents. Now he was on an island that killed dragons; and naturally, he couldn’t help but feel nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How many kinds of dragons live around here?” he asked, scratching the back of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The dragons don’t live here. They come and raid us from time to time,” Hiccup looked up from his book. “Although the Terrible Terrors like to build their nests here when they can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Terrible Terrors?” Erland repeated the name, feeling just the slightest bit amused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheeky little buggers, they are.” Edgar strolled into the den, his tunic slightly damp. “They like to steal fish from the nets when we aren’t looking. Only as big as housecats but, by Thor, they can give a nasty nip when provoked,” he told Erland.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘So that’s what tried eating my hair earlier…’ </em>Erland lightly ran a hand through his dark locks. “Are there certain kinds of dragons that… oh, I don’t know… <em>talk</em>?” he asked, regretting his decision when everyone looked at him like he’d sprouted an extra head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As far as we know, no dragon’s intelligent enough to even understand human speech,” Stoick said then looked Erland in the eye. “Dragons are dangerous creatures, Erland, with no room for feeling in their hearts. You understand me, boy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland merely nodded then yelped as Edgar held up one of his arms. “Hmmm, a bit skinny but there’s some good muscle in you, Erland. What’s your weapon of choice?” Zenna’s father looked at him quizzically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh… knives and daggers, sir,” Erland mumbled uncertainly. He could swing a sword but not for long. As for hammers, they were out of the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edgar nodded then looked at Zenna and chuckled. “What do you think, love? Think he’s sparring partner material?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh, maybe,” Zenna shrugged, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Spying the sticks on her back, Erland gulped. Something told him that Zenna didn’t use those sticks to bust open coconuts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi then yawned and stretched her ancient limbs, indicating that it was time for them to leave. Erland wished Hiccup and Zenna goodnight, thanked Zenna’s parents for the dinner (“Come by anytime if you need more than Gothi’s cooking, dear!” Henna laughed) and followed Gothi outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walk back to the mountain where the elder’s hut was on was mostly silent. When they got to the foot of the mountain, Gothi pulled on a lever built into the rock. Erland watched, fascinated, as a wooden lift slowly dropped down to the ground. Getting on the lift, he helped Gothi pull on the ropes that made it go up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why pretend to be mute when you can speak to them?” he asked as he pulled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An old lady’s got to have her fun every now and then,” Gothi chuckled and tapped her staff once they got to the top. “I’m quite proud of you, boy. You didn’t act all haughty back there. You’ll fit right in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The good mood he had during dinner soured and Erland, now free to be Loki, frowned as they entered the hut. “Just so you know… I didn’t ask to end up here,” he muttered before going upstairs to the loft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi sighed, shaking her head. It seemed knowing his way around Berk was only a quarter of Loki’s battle.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Slipping under the covers, Loki glanced out the window. At the sight of the stars scattered across the night sky, he felt a pang in his heart. Homesickness… but where was his home?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re all playing at, Norns. And I don’t know why you three thought to put me here on Midgard, on an island of dragon killers of all places, is going to help me. I don’t belong up there. And I certainly don’t belong down here…” Loki murmured to the heavens before shutting the window and lying down to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t belong anywhere…” he whispered to himself, a single tear sliding down his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay, Loki is starting to make friends. Who else stans the idea of Loki redeeming himself by becoming a dragon rider and befriending two misfit Viking teens? Please leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6: The Trickster Chooses a Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, we see our good old God of Mischief sass a certain Jorgenson to cheer up Hiccup. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6: The Trickster Chooses a Side</strong>
</p>
<p>“Father! Mother! Thor! Help!” <em>Loki screamed, clinging onto the edges of the Bifrost. Below him was the infinite vastness of space and it was pulling him down. Above him, Odin, Frigga, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three merely laughed as they watched him struggle to pull himself up.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Why should we help a monster like you?” <em>Sif laughed cruelly.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“A Frost Giant like you deserves to die!” <em>Fandral said. Hogun smiled grimly in agreement.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Volstagg clutched his belly as he chuckled. </em>“Look at the runt struggle. He has no place amongst us!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ignoring Sif and the Warriors Three’s spiteful words, Loki looked up at Odin, Frigga, and Thor, hoping against hope that they would help him. Instead Frigga looked away while Odin nodded to Thor who approached the helpless Loki.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki managed a small smile that was promptly wiped off his face when Thor raised Mjolnir and brought it down on his fingers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Monster,” <em>Thor spat at him. With a strangled cry, Loki let go and fell…</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Loki bolted upright, covered in a cold sweat. He breathed in and out, letting the last images of his nightmare disappear. Once he had calmed down, he looked down at his hands before clenching them into fists. It didn’t matter now. He was now an outcast, no longer in Asgard, and he could do whatever he wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘So why did it hurt so much seeing them all reject me?’ </em>Loki asked himself silently as he got out of bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi was absent from the hut. Instead, there was a bowl of gruel and a jug of milk on the table, and a fresh set of clothes with a leather satchel placed on the chair. Sitting himself down, Loki noticed a note underneath his bowl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Gone to market. There’s bread and cheese plus some coins for you to spend in the satchel. Outhouse is at the foot of the mountain a few steps away from the lift. Do the following chores before leaving the hut:</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wash the dishes</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Make the beds</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sweep the floors</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Make an inventory of medicines</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Be good, boy!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Gothi</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Like I’m going to let her boss me around,” Loki muttered to himself as he ate. He left the dishes in the sink and dressed in a green tunic with white fur trimming the collar, black trousers, and bronze-buckled boots, then slung the satchel over his shoulder before leaving the hut. Taking the lift down the mountain, Loki found the outhouse so he could relieve himself. Then he set out on his walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was still early in the morning. The only people up and about were the fishermen heading for the docks and farmers tending to their crops. Whistling softly, Loki went to the blacksmith’s stall. He’d checked his satchel and found a purse filled with coins. He could use a dagger, he thought, anything to defend himself. He found Hiccup inside the stall struggling to work the bellows, his slim body nearly getting lifted up as he pumped on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Need some help?” Loki asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup looked up and saw the newbie standing. “Oh! H-hey, Erland! Uh… y-yeah… A little…” he stammered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shrugging his satchel off, Loki assumed his new identity and assisted Hiccup in pumping the bellows. The forge glowed with heat and soon became hot enough. Erland leaned back and watched Hiccup work, eyes widening in surprise as the boy lifted swords (with some struggle) into the furnace then shaped them with a few strikes of a hammer. Sparks flew as steel was struck. Once he’d hammered them into their desired shape and thinness, Hiccup plunged the blades into troughs filled with ice water. Steam rose from the troughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you make all of these?” Erland gazed at the racks of weaponry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Most of them were made under Gobber’s guidance. I’ve been his apprentice since I was, well, littler,” Hiccup replied, now putting the swords away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Impressive,” Erland remarked as he took a dagger from the shelf and inspected it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup blushed. It wasn’t every day that somebody praised his work. Nobody on Berk knew it, but Hiccup had made almost all of their prized weapons. The villagers all thought Gobber had made them and never thought to thank his apprentice, even when he sharpened or fixed them in between raids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How much for a pair of these?” Erland held two daggers in his hands. He liked the way they fit in his palms. Light enough to throw too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup glanced at the daggers. “About four silver pieces,” he told him then startled as Erland took out a small pouch and handed him five.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The extra one’s a tip for the fine craftsmanship.” Erland smiled at him. Blushing, Hiccup accepted the money then offered to sharpen the daggers for free. Holding them up to the grindstone, Hiccup sharpened Erland’s daggers until they were nice and sharp. To test them, Erland threw them at a nearby wood post, delighting as they embedded themselves into the wood with ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow…” Hiccup breathed out in awe as Erland pulled the daggers out of the post.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These are perfect,” Erland said then tilted his head at Hiccup curiously. “You can actually lift swords and hammers pretty well. Have you ever been trained in combat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup looked at his boots, scuffing them on the ground. “My dad tried to teach me how to swing a sword when I was eight. He gave up as soon as he saw I couldn’t do it,” he admitted then smiled. “Zenna and her dad have taught me a few defensive moves since then. We’re still trying to figure out which weapon’s the best choice for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland put a hand to his chin, deep in thought. It would be a shame to let Hiccup’s talents go to waste if he couldn’t handle a weapon himself. Placing his daggers on a table, Erland took hold of Hiccup’s arms, feeling them. Then he lifted up the boy’s tunic, making Hiccup blush and stutter. Erland ignored him as he observed the faint signs of developing abs on the small boy, humming slightly in approval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well despite what you, your father, and everyone else thinks, you are not a lost cause. I think you just need to find a fighting style that suits your size,” said Erland.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup nodded, still feeling shy. No one besides Zenna had ever told him he still had what it takes to be a warrior. Now the new guy was giving him hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland asked if he could look around the shop and Hiccup agreed. While the latter worked, Erland familiarized himself with the smithy. When he found the backroom, Erland was amazed to find all sorts of drawings and diagrams. There were sketches of the people around Berk, a few detailed drawings of Astrid and Zenna, and designs for all sorts of contraptions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These are incredible. You’re an inventor,” he praised Hiccup who went beet red. He continued to look through the sheets of paper, stopping at the Viking teen’s plans for the Mangler. “Designed to fire bolas with better range and accuracy. Fascinating…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup wasn’t sure if his face could get any redder. “I-it’s still a work in progress. There are still a few calibration issues but I hope to get it up and running in time for the next raid,” he mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When will that be?” Erland looked over his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup shrugged. “The dragons come and go sporadically. But they always come at night,” he told him. Erland hummed, deep in thought. Looks like he was going to sleep with one eye open from now on in case dragons came raiding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sudden yelp brought him out of his musings and he looked up from Hiccup’s drawings to find Hiccup rubbing his arm and a small rock at his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lame! I can take a rock to the face better than you can!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Oh joy, the Lout has returned,’ </em>Erland thought, spying Snotlout swaggering over to the blacksmith stall with an enormous hammer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plunking the weapon onto the table, Snotlout puffed his chest out. “I need my hammer balanced and shined, Useless. Make it quick. I haven’t got all day,” he demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Hiccup got to work. Snotlout noticed Erland and snorted. “And what are you doing here, weirdo? You gonna replace Hiccup as Gobber’s apprentice?” he sneered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If he still had his magic, Loki could have turned the insolent brat into a roach and stomped on him. But, as Erland, the best he could do was verbal assault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I came here to acquire weapons. As for me being a blacksmith’s apprentice,” he smiled at Hiccup. “It seems someone of higher skill has already beaten me to the punch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snotlout snorted. “Useless? Puh-lease! That guy causes more damage during the raids than the dragons. Why hang out with him?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lots of reasons.” Erland stepped out of the smithy so he could stand and face the idiot man-to-man. “One, he has intellect which is something you heathens clearly lack. Two, he’s nice. Three, his company is a million times more pleasant than yours ever will be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup could hardly believe his ears. Someone who wasn’t Zenna was standing up for him!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And four,” Erland laughed and gestured to the whole sky. “I give as many fucks as there are stars in the sky on your opinion of me, Snotlout Jorgenson.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snotlout wrinkled his nose and looked up at the blue sky. “Uh, you might wanna get your eyes checked, weirdo. It’s daytime,” he said flatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland smiled serenely. “Oh, I assure you, Snotface, my eyes are perfectly fine and I am well aware of what time it is. So, unless you start treating your future chief with respect, you can go throw yourself off a cliff or get eaten by dragons. Frankly, I think the village will be far better off without your annoying presence anyways,” he said, waving Snotlout off as if he were a speck of dust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup covered his mouth to block out a laugh. Erland was shaping up to be much more amusing than he let on. And he knew a thing or two about sarcasm, score!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snotlout spluttered, trying to come up with an equally witty comeback until Hiccup handed him his hammer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And on that note, here’s your hammer, Snotlout. Have a nice day!” the runty Hooligan heir chirped, feeling much happier when his cousin angrily stalked off. Once he was out of earshot, Hiccup began to laugh. Erland chuckled and slapped him on the back so he could regain his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you said that to Snotlout!” Hiccup exclaimed, grinning broadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The numbskull deserved it,” Erland said then noticed the awed look in Hiccup’s eyes. “But don’t expect me to come to your rescue every time you get insulted, future chief. You need to learn how to stand up and defend yourself,” he reminded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. It’s just that… no one’s ever stood up for me like that before. Except for maybe Zen and Eli. Apart from them, I don’t really have anyone,” Hiccup shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘I cannot believe I’m starting to like this mortal. Then again, he does remind me of myself. Might not be a bad idea to take him under my wing,’ </em>Erland thought as he placed a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder and said three words that would soon change his entire view on mortals and Midgard in general.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You do now.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed this short but fun chapter. As you can see, we see our two green-eyed boys bond over weapons and sarcasm. And that is good.</p>
<p>Read and review! Reviews are like treats to this author ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7: Warrior or Healer?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is centered around my OC, Zenna. For those who are familiar with my work on Fanfiction.net, you know her as Hiccup's sister, not by blood but by bond. Also, in writing this story, I really wanted her and Loki/Erland to interact so... yeah, this happened.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 7: Warrior or Healer?</strong>
</p>
<p>While Hiccup and Erland hung out in the forge, Zenna was already going through her daily morning ritual — sparring with her father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rule One in combat!” Edgar lunged for his daughter, shield held high above his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A warrior stays focused!” Zenna shouted as she dodged a blow and twirled her sticks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rule Two!” Edgar grunted as he swung his own staff, Zenna holding up one of her sticks to intercept the blow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arrogance leads to a warrior’s downfall!” Zenna swung her other stick, the wood making a dull noise as it collided with Edgar’s shield.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rule Three!” Edgar surprised her by thrusting his staff forward. Zenna grunted as it poked her belly hard. Doubling over, Zenna backed off but kept her eyes on her opponent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A warrior never lets her guard down,” she breathed out before charging forward. Edgar lowered his shield, bracing for the blow, but was stunned as Zenna leapt over him and landed behind him. Pivoting on her right foot, Zenna grinned. “Rule Four: a warrior must know how to exploit either her enemy’s weakness or strength,” she stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henna stood at the doorway to their house, smiling proudly. Edgar chuckled, seeing that Zenna had him at her mercy. “And Rule Five?” he asked, turning around to find one of Zenna’s sticks just an inch from his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A smart warrior knows when to retreat or surrender. A noble warrior knows when to stay behind and defend her friends,” said Zenna, twirling her stick back and saluting her father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That she does, my dear, that she does,” said Edgar, beaming, as he saluted his daughter. Zenna was going to be a strong warrior, of that he was certain. While born premature and frail, his precious little gemstone had battled the odds to grow into a bright-minded and adventurous girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Granted, Zenna preferred books, music, and Hiccup to the art of war. But she had the discipline to know that learning how to defend herself and her loved ones was essential. Most women in the family’s old village in Lapland could already handle a weapon by the age of ten along with the loom while the men were trained to be warriors as early as five.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Boys and girls were educated together from five years of age up until the age of twelve, with the girls taking extra classes in the healing arts separate from the boys. Upon reaching thirteen, they were taught survival skills in separate classes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zenna never got to experience this aspect of growing up, having moved to Berk with her family when she was seven. Not that she minded. Her dad was a great teacher and she could even receive extra healer’s training from both her mother and Gothi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of Gothi, Zenna was looking forward to today’s lesson. She finished a second more substantial breakfast of bread and butter and fried haddock, washed down with a cup of herbal tea her mother lovingly brewed. Zenna kissed her mother and father, telling them she’d be home in time for lunch, then left the house. Along her way to Gothi’s house, she saw Astrid hurling her ax at targets outside her house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Astrid let out a battle cry as she hurled her ax into a barrel, scowling when it just missed the bull’s eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice shot,” Zenna complimented her as she decided to take a moment to watch.</p>
<p>“Not nice enough. It’s not dead-center,” Astrid huffed, walking over to the barrel and yanking her axe out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it were an enemy, that throw would have done some impressive cranial damage,” Zenna pointed out then blushed as Astrid gave her one of those unimpressed looks she always gave her when the Fiersome girl started talking medical.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re still going to spar next week?” Astrid asked hopefully. In her opinion, Zenna was the only decent warrior she could spar with. Fishlegs was too cowardly. The Twins were too busy squabbling with each other. And Snotlout was too arrogant with very little knowledge of effective battle tactics to be even considered as good sparring partner material.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, frankly, Astrid would rather spar with scrawny Hiccup than spend one hour with the numbskull Jorgenson. In fact, she had tried sparring with the Hooligan heir once. That session consisted of Hiccup acting clumsier than usual and her barely able to understand his stuttering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. But… uh, Astrid have you eaten breakfast?” Zenna tilted her head, noticing that Astrid was sagging a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope.” Astrid shook her head. “Haven’t got the time,” she muttered as she heaved her ax onto her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know a warrior always fights better when she’s got some food in her.” Zenna reached into her bag and pulled out a small loaf of bread. “That’s what my Mom always says.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Astrid smiled a little. “That’s what my parents say too,” she said, accepting the bread and taking a bite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So why skip the most important meal of the day?” asked Zenna, already knowing the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The dragons raid our island, Zen. They pick it clean and we barely have enough food to eat. There’s gonna come a time when we won’t have the luxury of going into battle on full stomachs. Might as well start training ourselves to be more resilient,” Astrid said as-a-matter-of-factly, finishing the last bit of bread before going back to her ax throwing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever you say, Astrid.” Shrugging, Zenna went on. She had just crossed the village plaza when she saw a most amusing sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Owww! For the sake of the Nine Realms, must you drag me back there by the ear?!” Erland whined, his back sharply bent forward, as an irate Gothi pulled him in the direction of her hut by the ear. He’d bumped into Gothi after leaving Hiccup to do his apprentice duties when Gobber arrived and had feigned finishing his chores only for Gothi to see right through him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being the famous Lie-smith, Loki could hardly believe somebody – an old woman of all people – managed to see through his ruse. As Erland, however, he was more concerned with his pride being ground into dust as the elder dragged him back to her hut with his left ear in her hand as if he were a naughty schoolboy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning!” Zenna jogged to catch up with the pair. Gothi smiled and waved to her with her free hand that also clutched her staff before yanking Erland by the ear again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow! Is she always this cruel?” Erland asked Zenna, yelping as his ear was pulled again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not always,” Zenna replied, backing away slightly when Gothi raised both her eyebrow and her staff at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They took the lift up to Gothi’s hut where, upon being unceremoniously prodded inside, Erland sat on a chair and huffed. Zenna smiled in spite of the seriousness in her mentor’s eyes. Gothi and Erland acted like grandmother and grandson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi waved to the sink with her staff and tapped it on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am not your servant, woman,” Erland said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring Gothi down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi tapped the floor with her staff again and gave him a pointed look. Erland glared right back at her. Zenna leaned against a post, wondering what would happen next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the third refusal, Gothi proceeded to hit Erland with her bone staff. The poor guy didn’t stand a chance. Gothi’s staff was legendary for not just being a fancy tool for hypnosis. It could also, with Gothi’s steady hand, land some pretty hard hits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right, all right, I’ll do the chores! Just… keep that wicked stick away from me!” Erland yelped, wincing as the elder scored a direct hit on his forehead. Muttering under his breath, he went to the sink to wash the dishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Zenna and Gothi got ready for another lesson. Today, they were going to learn how to make a poultice out of willow bark, honey, and moss. Gothi scribbled out instructions that Zenna dutifully scribbled into her notebook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It would be easier if you just <em>tell </em>her the instructions,” Erland pointed out, putting away the dishes. In response, Gothi hit him on the head with her staff. Letting out a curse, which earned another whack, poor Erland headed up to his loft to clean his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Include the night I was found, that’s one. Three days spent unconscious. Four…’ </em>Erland thought as he carved out four notches onto his bedpost then carved a horizontal notch over them to represent yesterday. ‘<em>And today makes six,’ </em>he thought as he carved one last notch. Six days on this island. Six days since he had fallen off the Bifrost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who knew how many more days he was going to spend here…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ack! Ouch! Okay! Okay! Add the moss <em>after </em>taking the honey off the heat, got it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing Zenna yelp, Erland chuckled to himself. At least he wasn’t the only one getting hit. Making his bed and grabbing a broom he found in the closet, Erland swept away the dust and dirt from his room. He did the same for Gothi’s room then went to sweep up the rest of the house. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Zenna spread a sweet-smelling yellowish-brown paste onto a bandage. Gothi scrutinized it thoroughly, even taking a sample to taste, before nodding her approval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zenna flushed with childlike delight then noticed Erland watching and blushed. Despite the icy exterior, Zenna couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit of attraction towards the older male. She had a feeling that Erland was a kind person deep down. Maybe if someone became his friend, he might warm up a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quite handsome too, in a way…” she mumbled to herself then blushed a deep red crimson. Gothi had a bemused smile on her face and Erland, while also blushing a little, looked smug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, finally! I was beginning to wonder when somebody would comment on my good looks,” he remarked before flinching upon seeing Gothi wave her staff at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Facepalming herself, Zenna looked down at her boots. “I will give you a remedy for headaches if you want. Just please, for the love of the gods, forget what I just said,” she pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What were we talking about again?” Erland asked jokingly, but still had a smug smile on his face. Gothi coughed and motioned for him to continue doing his chores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland rifled through the small cupboard filled with clay pots and corked jars that contained all sorts of brews, potions, elixirs, creams, and salves. Tiny runes etched into the containers told him which was which.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking off her embarrassment, Zenna returned to the task at hand. The poultice was just the first step. Now she had to identify which ailing body part needed it and how to apply it. She pointed to her arm, then her leg, then her neck, her last guess being the right one. That’s when Gothi beckoned Erland to come over so she could apply the poultice on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First you make me your servant and, now, I’m her guinea pig?” Erland scoffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, at least she’s not making me practice setting broken bones on you.” Zenna rolled her eyes and carefully applied the poultice. Erland sighed in contentment. He had to admit, his neck had been feeling kind of sore lately and the poultice’s warmth was doing wonders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In spite of the return of the young man’s slightly aggravating character, Zenna stood by what she thought and said earlier. Given a friend and a little time, maybe Erland could shed that icy shell of his and be more friendly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, yes, he was quite handsome as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘But I’ve already given my heart to another man,’ </em>Zenna thought, sighing softly as she remembered her childhood sweetheart… her dear Eret, Son of Eret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was Eret doing right now? What did he look like? Did he still keep that old pin she had made for him when she was small the same way she kept on wearing his mother’s silver pendant? He hadn’t written to her in such a long time. Before, they wrote letters to each other almost weekly the year Zenna and her family moved. Then the letters stopped coming the following year. Pretty soon, Zenna stopped writing to Eret once it became clear that he wasn’t writing back. She’d been pretty hurt by the sudden silence and would have sunk into misery if she didn’t have Hiccup and Eli with her, the former of the two calling Eret “Zen’s ex-boyfriend” out of childish anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In her heart of hearts, Zenna forgave Eret. He could be on the other side of the world and busy with important stuff so she didn’t have the right to judge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can take it off now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland snapped Zenna from her reverie and she carefully removed the poultice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something on your mind?” the tall boy asked her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing for you to worry about,” Zenna said quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi smiled and tapped her staff on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I already finished all the chores!” Erland snapped only for Zenna to laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s her signaling that my lessons are over for today,” she informed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… I knew that...” Erland mumbled, looking up at the ceiling in a show of fake confidence. The blush on his cheeks gave away his embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See you, Gothi. Thanks for the lesson.” Zenna bowed to Gothi in thanks. “You too, Erland,” she waved to the boy before seeing herself out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Zenna was out of the hut, Gothi gave Erland a stern look. “She’s a good lass, Loki. I don’t want you playing your tricks on her. Am I clear?” she warned him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Crystal,” Loki gulped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Now I could use your help with lunch.” Gothi smiled and tottered over to the kitchen. Rolling his eyes, Loki followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She carries those sticks around her all the time,” said Loki when it was time to eat, remembering the sticks strapped to Zenna’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never leaves the house with those things. They used to belong to her brother. Weapon of choice,” Gothi said then sighed. She could still remember how heartbroken Zenna had been when her parents had returned one night from a raid, bruised and singed, without the eldest Fiersome child. All Edgar and Henna managed to bring back of their son had been his helmet and the very sticks her apprentice now owned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki ate his stew quietly. ‘<em>He must have been a great brother to Zenna for her to carry his weapons in his memory,’ </em>he thought. Then he asked, “So she’s a warrior and a healer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi shrugged. “She’s got the skills for both jobs. But I think she’s feeling torn as to where she should go. She has a healer’s hands and a warrior’s heart. If you ask me, a terrible combination for a girl looking to find her place in an island raided by dragons,” she told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki could only nod. First Hiccup, now Zenna…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who would have thought he would find kindred spirits in the form of two young Vikings?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anybody's wondering what kind of weapons Zenna uses, look up "Arnis" on Google. I based her fighting style on that martial arts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8: The Raid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Loki sees firsthand the dangers of living on Berk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 8: The Raid</strong>
</p>
<p>The rest of the day passed leisurely. Loki kept himself occupied by going on walks and familiarizing himself with the island. The freezing temperatures did little to snuff out the former god’s sense of adventure. Berk, while covered in frost, boasted tons of places to explore. Rivers teeming with fish, a waterfall or two, rolling hills scattered around the fields, a sprawling forest, and caves galore. Loki’s ears pricked at every sound from the whispering wind to the babbling brook, and he couldn’t help but stop to admire some of the island’s flora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One particular plant he found growing wild in the fields was a strange type of grass. It grew wild around the areas where sunlight was the most concentrated and came up to Loki’s shoulders. It smelled of garlic, making the god think that it could be used for cooking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe the old crone will hit me less with that staff of hers if I give her some of this,” Loki mumbled as he picked a few bunches and stored them in his satchel. Then, just for kicks, he nibbled a blade or two. “Huh, garlicky <em>and</em> minty.” Loki felt a bit light on his feet all of a sudden. Whatever this grass was, it was certainly interesting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He returned to Gothi’s hut where he presented the strange grass to the elder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Interesting…” Gothi whispered, sniffing the blades of grass, then stored them in jars. “This will take a great deal of studying, boy. But I’m glad you found something new. This could hold potential medicinal value.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki surprised himself by smiling. The praise of an old woman shouldn’t have affected him so much, but there was that odd feeling of childish pride in his heart which he usually only felt when Odin or Frigga praised him. Quickly, he schooled his facial expression into a neutral one before Gothi could notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a simple supper of bread and soup with warm yak milk, Loki was ready to hit the hay. “A whole week tomorrow,” he yawned, remembering that he needed to carve another mark onto his bedpost tomorrow morning, before dropping off into a dreamless sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Now he had no idea how long he’d been asleep for, but it certainly hadn’t been long enough as he felt Gothi sharply prodding him with her staff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nggghh… Five more minutes…” Loki groaned, burrowing under the covers. It took a hard hit on the back for him to bolt up, royally pissed off. “What?!” snapped the former god before the hut shuddered violently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Loki noticed that Gothi’s eyes were wide with fear. “It’s a raid. We need to make for the Great Hall,” the elder told him urgently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking out the window he had left open, Loki saw them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dragons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lots of them. Some with vicious spines on their tails, others looking like piles of rocks come to life, a few with two heads, and at least one or two monstrous reptiles flying about cloaked in flame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Now!</em>” Gothi shrieked, snapping Loki out of his amazement, and pulled the boy out of bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki barely had time to put on his boots before the elder dragged him out of the hut. They scrambled off the hut’s porch and onto the lift. Gothi loosened the rope holding the lift in a stationary position and let her and Loki drop sharply down the mountainside before tugging on the rope to slow their descent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now Erland in public, the boy followed Gothi, who was surprisingly fast on those ancient creaking legs of hers, through the chaos. He was agile, quick, light on his feet, so he should have had no trouble zigzagging through the battlefield.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If not for the voices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All around Erland, dragons were a-roaring and shrieking like mad. Amidst the war cries of Vikings mixed with commands to load the catapults or throw nets over the creatures, Erland could hear what the dragons were saying, or, more accurately, <em>screaming</em> inside his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“WATCH OUT FOR THE CATAPULTS!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“TARGET THE TOWERS!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’VE BEEN HIT! DRAGON DOWN!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Clutching his head in agony, Erland knelt on the ground and squeezed his eyes shut. He had to block the dragons out if he was going to get out of this mess alive…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy Shields! Hiccup, look out!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyes snapping open, Erland saw Hiccup and Zenna pushing a covered cart through the plaza. A large purple dragon with massive spines crowning its head and adorning its tail was stalking menacingly towards them. Hiccup and Zenna both tried to turn around and run but the cart listed heavily to the right and made it hard for the two teens to move. The dragon let out an indignant squawk and whipped its tail back then lashed it out, sending dozens of razor-sharp spines at the two Vikings, missing them by a hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now something, though not entirely sure what, made Erland unsheathe his daggers -  the ones he had purchased from Hiccup that morning – and start running towards the dragon screaming, “HEY! OVER HERE, YOU COWARD!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dragon turned its attention to the beanpole-ish youth running towards it and snarled. Its voice, husky and gravelly, reverberated in Erland’s skull.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“YOU CALLING ME A COWARD, BOY?!” </em></strong>it snarled at Erland who held out his daggers in an attack stance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A dragon who preys on children is more than a coward! He’s a disgrace to all of his kin! So, yeah! I’m calling you a coward, you milk-livered, limpet-eating, spike-tailed newt!” Erland shouted at it before going pale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘By the Norns, what have I gotten myself into?</em>’ the more rational part of Erland, the one focused on survival and self-preservation, asked himself as the dragon reared its purple head back and shot out a great plume of flame at him. Diving out of the way, Erland could feel the heat of the fire above him, a heat so intense it made him sweat buckets in an instant. The dragon let out a shriek and went up into the air, intending to catch him in its talons and tear him limb from limb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not caring where he ended up as long as it was away from the deranged beast, Erland ran like the wind. He ran past Vikings engaged in combat as fast as his legs could carry him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, just when he thought he was in the clear, Erland felt talons snatch him up by the tunic and haul him up into the air! Letting out an unmanly shriek of alarm, Erland uselessly thrashed about in the dragon’s grip as he was lifted up higher and higher…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erland!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking down, the hapless Erland could see Hiccup and Zenna chasing after him and the dragon, pushing a cart filled with straw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stab it in the foot! Stab it in the foot hard and good!” Zenna yelled, waving frantically at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll catch you! Quick! It’s headed for the beach!” Hiccup shouted up at him, huffing and puffing as he and Zenna pushed the cart until it they were directly underneath Erland and the dragon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland considered his options and found that putting his faith in two young Vikings he barely knew was better than letting himself be carried off by a wild dragon. Taking a deep breath, Erland held his knives up… then stabbed the dragon’s feet as hard as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“GYYAAAAAAAHHHHOOOOOWWWW!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The dragon dropped Erland like a piece of hot coal. Shutting his eyes, Erland waited for the impact of the unforgiving ground…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, he hit the hay with a soft <em>FLUMP!</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Spitting hay out of his mouth, Erland opened his eyes and saw the dragon flying away with his two daggers stuck in its feet. “Damn, I just got those…” he muttered to himself as he was helped out of the cart by Zenna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucky we caught you before hitting the slope,” the Fiersome girl told him, pointing at the sharp incline right in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If that dragon had flown any farther, we wouldn’t have been able to keep up.” Hiccup was wheezing slightly, his face ruddy and sweaty. “You okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine, thanks to you two…” Erland breathed out, relieved beyond belief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NIGHT FURY!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“GET DOWN!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup and Zenna quickly pulled Erland down and the three of them hid under the cart. “What’s all the fuss?” Erland whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Night Fury,” Both Hiccup and Zenna said, their eyes scanning the horizon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland looked too but only saw two black shapes streaking across the inky blackness of the night sky before two watch towers exploded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The most elusive dragon of them all…” Zenna murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself…” added Hiccup, green eyes wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the seriousness of the situation, Erland couldn’t help rolling his eyes. <em>‘Oh brilliant. I’m on an island of Thor worshippers and they even decide to call a dragon his offspring,’</em> he thought bitterly before the cart was suddenly lifted up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three teens gulped and looked up to find another dragon, one of those large ones Erland had seen cloaked in flames earlier, glaring at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“RUN!” Zenna screamed, taking the two boys’ hands and pulling them to their feet. Following her lead, Erland and Hiccup ran until their lungs were ready to burst. They had just about reached the steps to the Meade Hall when the dragon swooped down and landed right in front of them, setting itself on fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Backing away, Hiccup, Zenna, and Erland frantically looked around for an exit. But there was none. Too many dragons and Vikings scattered about in the plaza. Either they turned back and became another dragon’s prey or become the next meal for the dragon in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland felt his foot hit something and he looked down to find a fully loaded crossbow. The dragon reared its head back… ready to bathe the trio in flames…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing the dragon’s exposed neck, Eret grabbed the crossbow, aimed, then fired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a whistling noise as the arrow sliced through the air, then a horrific roar from the dragon as the arrow embedded itself in its windpipe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the dragons suddenly froze as they saw one of their comrades fall. And not just one of their comrades. This particular dragon that Erland had just killed had been one of the strongest in the flock. The moment their comrade breathed its last breath, all the dragons retreated. It was a sight to behold, all of these great winged lizards taking to the skies once the call to retreat came, and Erland couldn’t help but be in awe of such majesty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy… Shields…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tearing his eyes away from the sight, Erland looked and saw Hiccup and Zenna staring at him, their eyes wide as plates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-You… You took down a Monstrous Nightmare… with only a crossbow…” Hiccup murmured, awestruck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland glanced at the dragon, lying in a pool of its own blood. The shaft of the arrow he had fired was embedded deep in the poor beast’s throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Such a pity… It was a magnificent beast…’ </em>Erland thought before hearing applause. Looking around, he saw the Berkians who had come out to fight tonight clapping their hands and shouting praises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well done, lad!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good shot!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never seen an easy kill like that in me life!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Realizing he was still holding the crossbow, Erland did his best to look dignified instead of bone-tired, back straight and shoulders back. But, honestly, he was ready to curl up on the ground and take a day-long nap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A meaty hand suddenly clapped him on the shoulder, nearly sending Erland sprawling into the dirt. He saw that it was Stoick who was regarding him with something that resembled respect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never, in my whole life, have I seen somebody take down a Monstrous Nightmare that easily. Was that your first dragon, lad?” he asked gruffly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland nodded. As Loki, he had killed armies before. Armies of men, giants, and trolls. But he had never, out of respect, killed a dragon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking up at the chief, Erland wondered if he was going to end up exiled. To his surprise, Stoick threw his head back and laughed a deep hearty laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve surprised us all, newcomer! Already a dragon slayer without even receiving training from our finest warriors!” he easily picked up Erland with one hand and placed him on his shoulder. “Remember this lad’s name, you lot! His name is Erland! Erland the Brave!” he proclaimed to the cheering of the crowds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Berkians cheered and raised their swords, axes, maces, and shields in honor of their new comrade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ERLAND THE BRAVE! ERLAND THE BRAVE! ERLAND THE BRAVE!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Huh, so this must be what it’s like to be Thor…’</em> Erland mused, unable to stop the smile on his face from forming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this very moment, he didn’t feel like an outcast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If only he had looked down and seen the yearning in Hiccup’s eyes as he watched the newbie be paraded about by his father…</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9: Hiccup Takes a Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tensions rise between Hiccup and Erland only to be quelled as the boys reach a compromise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9: Hiccup Takes a Stand</strong>
</p>
<p>The euphoria of having won the Berkians’ approval wore off the following morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon awakening, the first thing that flashed through Loki’s mind was the dragon he had killed last night. The creature’s bright yellow eyes dimming as the life drained out of it, he was sure, would haunt him for a long time. And he hadn’t enjoyed killing the creature, mind you. His fight or flight instincts had kicked in. And he wasn’t prepared to abandon two children, even though he barely knew Hiccup and Zenna, to a gruesome fate of becoming a dragon’s barbecued meal. But as thankful he was of having survived and gaining some respect from the villagers, Loki couldn’t help but feel that he had committed a terrible sin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi had awoken to Loki praying to the Norns in his room. Peering inside, she saw the former God of Mischief kneeling on his bed, his head hidden in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Norns, forgive me. I have taken the life of a magnificent creature and have wounded another…” murmured Loki. “<em>Urðr</em>, <em>Verðandi</em>, <em>Skuld</em>, and all your kin, have mercy on my soul…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi smiled softly. It seemed her young ward wasn’t as cruel as the stories painted him. She lightly tapped her staff against the doorway, startling Loki. “You did what you had to do, Loki. I’m sure the Norns are willing to forgive you,” she told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki frowned. “You really think that?” he asked uncertainly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi chuckled and tottered over to him. “You saved the chief’s son and his best friend last night. All of Berk is indebted to you.” She patted his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remembering what Hiccup told him, Loki scowled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These people are unworthy of Hiccup. He is a smart boy. He will make a fine chieftain, provided he steps up to the role. Yet the people cast him out for not being brawny like they are. Ha! When those Vikings run out of ideas on how to subdue the dragons, we’ll see how far their brawn takes them,” he scoffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi nodded to Loki’s surprise. “I agree. My people don’t appreciate young Hiccup enough.” There was a sparkle in her eyes as she looked at Loki with a smile. “Perhaps with another friend, one who believes in him as much as Zenna does, he can change the world,” she remarked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki blushed, his cheeks turning pink. “I’m not Hiccup’s friend,” he mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yet,” Gothi added and laughed as the former god glared at her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Zenna anxiously watched Hiccup hammer away at an old sword. The boy’s face was twisted in a scowl, his emerald green eyes blazing with focus, as he pounded at the red hot steel. Shuffling her feet, Zenna went closer until she could almost touch the sparks flying out of the collision between hammer and sword.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Careful, Zen. I don’t want you to get burnt,” Hiccup muttered, lifting the sword up and immersing it in cold water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not me I’m worried about right now. Are you okay, Hicc?” asked Zenna. She knew that last night had hurt him. Seeing his father praising the newcomer had hurt her best friend. And Zenna knew that Hiccup had started to like Erland.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. You know, apart from having to watch Erland gain my father’s respect, which I’ve been working so hard to obtain for years, everything’s just coming up Hiccup!” snapped Hiccup as he hauled the cooled sword onto the table, blowing his bangs out of his eyes with a huff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wincing, Zenna reached out and comfortingly patted Hiccup’s shoulder. “Hey, you’ll get your chance to show your Dad that you’re worthy. And, remember, my family and I think you’ve got what it takes to be a warrior,” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup sighed and faced away from Zenna, his ears turning red. Zenna grinned. “Come on, Hicc. Give me a smile,” she giggled, wrapping her arms around Hiccup’s torso. Hiccup muttered and crossed his arms. “I’m not gonna let go until you smile that adorable grin of yours that I love so much,” Zenna pressed then proceeded to tickle Hiccup’s sides. Unable to resist, Hiccup began to laugh and flail about in Zenna’s grasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s the sight that greeted Erland when he came to the forge. Zenna and Hiccup were both red from laughing, the former still trapping the latter in her arms as she tickled him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hahaha! Okay! Okay, Zen! Hahaha!” guffawed Hiccup as he wriggled out of Zenna’s grip, catching his breath. When he saw Erland, he went rigid. Zenna then noticed Erland standing in front of the stall and blushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey…” said Erland awkwardly, scuffing his boot on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey…” the two Viking teens mumbled, their jovial mood replaced by sheer awkwardness in an instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland pulled out a small purse out of his satchel and handed it to Hiccup. “Got any knives to spare?” he asked, his sharp green eyes looking down at his boots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup accepted the purse with a nod and headed over to a rack of weapons. He found two daggers he had made a few weeks ago, sharpened them, and handed them to Erland without a word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland glanced at Zenna uneasily. The Fiersome girl merely shrugged then gestured to Hiccup, mouthing “<em>Talk to him!</em>” prompting Erland to remember how crestfallen Hiccup had looked the night before. No doubt that the boy was feeling like he had been cast aside in favor of Erland after last night’s events.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swallowing, Erland chose his words carefully. “If you’re upset about last night… I just want you to know that I never wanted your father’s praise,” he began, his words causing Hiccup to raise an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You seemed pretty happy being paraded about like a hero by him last night,” Hiccup drawled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland inwardly cringed. “Well to be fair, that was one of the rare moments I was ever praised for anything,” he admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Weren’t you… I dunno… adored in your home? You said you were of high status,” Zenna piped up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“True, but everyone back home loved my brother more,” Erland said, his eyes darkening. “He was the perfect son. The golden boy of the family. My father paid more attention to him than I…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup and Zenna glanced at each other, uneasy. Erland had told them that he didn’t want to share anything about his past but was being quite a hypocrite at the moment, going on about his rocky relationship with his brother.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“That being said,” Erland took a deep breath and slowly let it out, looking into Hiccup’s soft green eyes. “I did not mean to steal your father’s attention from you, Hiccup. If anybody in this ill-fortuned island should possess the chief’s praise, it should be you, his son and heir,” he said earnestly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, Hiccup stared at Erland with a stoic expression. Zenna wrung her hands nervously. She knew from experience that a stoic-faced Hiccup was just a precursor to Odin knows what, the most likely outcome being Hiccup lashing out – with physical assault being the most dangerous mode of lashing out - then giving a person the cold shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Hiccup stepped forward and held out his hand. “Teach me some of your moves and it’ll be water under the bridge,” he requested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland smirked and shook Hiccup’s hand. “Deal.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Oh. My. Thor. You guys gotta check this out.” Ruffnut’s awed voice made Astrid look up from sharpening her axe. The female Thorston gestured to her and the rest of the gang to join her in the copse of trees she was looking through. Peering through the trees, Astrid saw Hiccup sparring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Erland.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys were trading blows slowly, Erland coaching Hiccup who eagerly mimicked the older boy’s movements, while Zenna stood to the side and twirled her battle sticks in tandem. Hiccup’s left hand darted out, catching Erland’s right wrist just in time to block a punch. With a grunt, Hiccup threw his weight to the right, sending Erland toppling over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa, <em>awesome</em>!” Tuffnut breathed out, eyes popping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fishlegs nodded, too entranced to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even Snotlout showed his approval through the way he watched intently, a slight grimace on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup helped Erland to his feet, grinning. “So, how’d I do?” he panted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not bad. Now we’re going to do a few exercises to improve your agility,” Erland said, grabbing a fallen tree branch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooh, sprints! Love doing those,” Zenna said as Erland drew two horizontal lines a few meters apart from each other in the dirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Facing Hiccup, Erland pointed to the two lines. “Run back and forth between these two lines as many times as you can. This will test how you can change direction while running,” he instructed then looked at Zenna. He drew another pair of lines and nodded at her. “Let’s see who runs better between the two of you, shall we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zenna was fired up for the exercise and was sprinting like crazy between the two marker lines, expertly making sharp turns as she went back and forth. Hiccup did his best, nearly falling over as he did his turns, and managed to complete eleven sprints before tripping and face planting onto the dirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland chuckled then watched Zenna keep going until she was exhausted. The young girl sank to her knees after her 30<sup>th</sup> successful sprint, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she panted like a dog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, 30 sprints. You’ve got stamina,” Erland complimented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks…” Zenna panted out but she didn’t look so happy now. Her breaths came out in wheezes, worrying the two boys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup knelt beside Zenna and gently placed his hand on her back, rubbing slow circles. “Zen, just breathe slowly. Inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale…” he murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s when Tuffnut emerged from the trees, a canteen of water in his hand. “Um… Uh… maybe this can… help…” the male Thorston mumbled, handing a surprised Hiccup the canteen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland arched an eyebrow then looked over Tuffnut’s shoulder. Spying Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Snotlout hiding amongst the trees, he smirked. <em>‘Even those fools desire to learn from us,’ </em>he thought, amused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zenna gratefully took a few swigs from the water canteen then continued to breathe in and out until her lungs no longer felt like they were seizing up. Shaking her head to clear the dizziness, Zenna looked up at Tuffnut. “Thanks, Tuff,” she whispered shyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-you’re… uh… w-welcome…” muttered Tuffnut, a faint blush on his cheeks. Maybe he shouldn’t have burst into the scene from out of nowhere. But he couldn’t help it. Not when Zenna needed help…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tuffnut, were you spying on us?” Hiccup narrowed his eyes, suspicious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Tuffnut’s face took on a berry-red shade. “Ruffnut spied on you first!” he said before a rock came sailing out of the trees and nailed him on the helmet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, then turned to the trees behind him. “All right, you lot! Get over here. I can see you,” he called out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Hiccup and Zenna’s surprise, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Snotlout emerged from the brush, looking sheepish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, Ruffnut recovered immediately upon seeing Erland again. “Hey there, cutie,” she purred, waggling her eyebrows seductively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uggghhh…” Tuffnut pretended to gag, enraging his sister who threw herself at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring the pair of jokers tussling on the ground, Erland looked at Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout quizzically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were just in the neighborhood… Saw you three and… well…” Fishlegs managed to say before visibly quailing under Erland’s gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Astrid twirled her ax then said, “I don’t get why you’re coaching him. Why not just attack and see how he defends himself?” looking impassively at Hiccup, the brunet blushing furiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland rolled his eyes. “My mother always taught me slowly so I could understand my lessons better. And teaching a student, regardless of the topic, is more successful when time has been allotted to let the lessons sink in,” he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is the exact opposite of what Gobber does to recruits in the dragon killing program,” Fishlegs said, shuddering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Another valid point, Fishlegs Ingerman. Going slow also means that the student stays alive to learn another day,” Erland agreed, nodding in approval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snotlout snorted. “Sounds like a waste of time if you ask me,” he scoffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland glared at him coolly. “Oh, really?” he asked mockingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pfft! Anyone can learn how to fight. Except for Useless here, though. He always has to be babied just because he’s the chief’s son,” Snotlout jeered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup balled his fists at his sides. <em>‘Don’t lash out at Snotlout. It’s not worth it,’ </em>he thought to himself. Zenna, sensing her best friend’s distress, gently took hold of Hiccup’s right hand, unclenching the boy’s fingers and squeezing his hand tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m not too sure about that. You’ll be surprised, Snotlout. Between him and you, I think Hiccup will last longer on the battlefield,” Erland retorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snotlout guffawed. “Oh really? How? What can Useless do that makes you so sure he’ll last longer in a fight than me?” he jeered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because, unlike you, Snotlout, I actually know how to strategize,” Hiccup blurted out, much to the group’s surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland bit back a laugh at the sight of Snotlout’s dumbstruck look. He liked what he saw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup got Zenna to let go of his hand and walked over to his cousin, for once, standing confidently as he went on. “You prefer to charge straight into battle without any plan or idea whatsoever. And you’re so focused on how great you think you are that you won’t even be able to notice that your opponents are smart enough to exploit your weaknesses and might have other strengths. One day, your arrogance is going to get you killed, Snotlout.” Narrowing his eyes, Hiccup stared Snotlout in the eye then delivered the final blow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t expect me to cover for you when you fall in a fight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooooooh, <em>burn</em>!” Ruffnut and Tuffnut crowed while Fishlegs gasped in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Astrid’s sky blue eyes widened. She never expected Hiccup to sound so sure of himself. And she certainly hadn’t expected the scrawny toothpick to stand up for himself now. Maybe there was more to the clumsy nerd than she originally thought…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snotlout blinked, his snail-like brain processing his cousin’s words, then his face scrunched up into a mask of fury. Yelling at the top of his lungs, he lobbed a punch at Hiccup only to get the surprise of his life as the twig of a Viking blocked the blow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Snotlout’s fist in his grip, Hiccup swung his free arm and got Snotlout right in the neck!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zenna’s jaw dropped as the pig-headed Jorgenson fell to the ground and Erland let out a barking laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snotlout groaned, rubbing the sore spot where Hiccup’s horizontal chop hit his neck, then looked up to see Hiccup looking equal parts shocked and threatening. Gulping nervously, Snotlout scrambled to his feet and took off, yelling, “You’re gonna pay for that, Useless!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Twins were quick to follow, yelling how they wanted to see the bruise. Fishlegs excused himself then went, looking over his shoulder at the trio and letting out a squeak as he hustled away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Astrid was the only one left. “That was… <em>incredible</em>,” she said, looking at Hiccup as if she was seeing him for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I di-didn’t hit him too hard, d-did I?” Hiccup stuttered, all bravado gone as suddenly as it came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a rather pleasant surprise for him when he heard Astrid laugh. Gods, her laugh was like birdsong, melodic and lilting…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you hit him hard enough.” Astrid smiled slightly then blushed as she saw Erland and Zenna both sporting grins. “Well… keep it up. Maybe he’ll finally back off once you’ve gotten better,” she said before slinging her ax over her shoulder and walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup watched her go, a lovesick goofy expression on his face before he was tackled to the ground by a squealing Zenna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy Shields! Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that was amazing!” Zenna exclaimed, lifting her small-statured friend up and spinning him around in a suffocating hug. “You actually took down Snotlout! Eeeek! I’m so proud of you, Hicc!” she squealed, looking like a proud mother as she whirled about with Hiccup in her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was not expecting any of that but,” Erland gestured to Hiccup. “who would have guessed, that all this time, you had… Well, <em>that</em> in you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-you just gestured to all of me…” Hiccup mumbled, still in a daze, but grinned crookedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland slapped Hiccup on the back. “Ha! We’ll make a warrior out of you yet, Hiccup Haddock!” he proclaimed then looked at Zenna. “Now I’d like to see how a Laplander fights,” he challenged the Fiersome girl who grinned, twirling her battle sticks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup chuckled. “Oh, get ready to have your butt handed to you, Erland,” he murmured then watched as Zenna launched herself at Erland with a shrill battle cry.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Given how Loki's fighting style is a combination of mind games and martial arts like Tai chi, who better to teach our scrawny future dragon rider hand-to-hand combat? Granted, Zenna's, prior to this story, has also tried to train Hiccup in fighting. But I see her more on helping Hiccup gain more stamina by doing exercises like pushups and long-distance running.</p>
<p>Anyways, let me know what you guys think.</p>
<p>The next chapter is something a lot of my fans back on Fanfiction.net loved - Erland/Loki interacting with Ruffnut and Tuffnut :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10: Learning from the Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Ruffnut and Tuffnut are given a lesson by their patron god, who is in disguise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 10: Learning from the Master</strong>
</p>
<p>“Ooh, that’s nice…” Loki sighed to himself, easing into the hot spring and enjoying the warm rush of steam enveloping him. Taking out a small bar of herbal soap from his satchel, he proceeded to wash away the dirt and sweat that had accumulated on him from one week of not washing. Holding his breath, Loki plunged himself into the water for a moment then came back up to wash his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sparring with Zenna had been like wrestling with a full-grown wolf: hard and wild. While he managed to win, it took him 20 minutes to do so. The Fiersome girl had been hard to pin down as she grappled with Erland. She was also light on her feet, dodging Erland’s blows and retaliating with a few jabs of her own. Loki could still feel the bruising on his ribs as he massaged his abdomen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Sif would love her. I haven’t seen a woman fight so fiercely since her…’ </em>Loki thought, his admiration for Zenna going up. He sighed and sank deeper into the water, enjoying the warmth. Perhaps he should thank Gothi for directing him to this place…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Erland, Loki opened his eyes and saw Ruffnut standing waist-deep in the water, a predatory grin on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland quickly covered his privates. “Norns, girl, are you not familiar with the concept of privacy?!” he snapped, his face flushed scarlet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You try living with a twin and see if you can have a moment’s peace,” Ruffnut said flippantly, unwinding her flaxen braids. Submerged waist deep in the water, she only had a wide strip of tightly-bound cloth covering her decency. Although, Erland thought as he looked at Ruffnut, she looks ready to bare herself to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his relief, Ruffnut did no such thing and settled herself beside him, their backs resting against the smooth rock wall of the spring. “Ooh, I like that,” Ruffnut purred, eyeing Erland’s six-pack. Erland swatted her hand away as she reached out to touch them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When you’re done with… whatever you’re doing,” Erland grimaced. “please leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awww… But I wanna ask you somethin’,” Ruffnut whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it’s a date, the answer is <em>no</em>.” Erland glared at the female Thorston.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, not that!” Ruffnut twirled a lock of her hair. “Tuff and I wanna show you how well we can prank. You said Loki would be pleased if we did!” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland put a hand to his chin, thinking. As annoying as Ruffnut was, he was curious to see if she and her brother really were avid worshippers of him. “So I did,” he realized, quickly rinsing himself off. He prepared to climb out then saw Ruffnut grinning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shoo,” he said sternly, waving her away. Pouting, Ruffnut climbed out of the spring and left, grabbing her clothes on the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Norns, she’s odd…” Erland muttered to himself as he dried off and dressed. He left the oasis and headed back to the village. Ruffnut was waiting for him with Tuffnut, their arms laden with feathers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Erland folded his arms across his chest. “what are you planning?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to pour honey over Spitelout’s head while he’s taking a nap then cover him with feathers until he looks like a chicken,” Tuffnut said, grinning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Any particular reason why?” Erland raised an eyebrow. He’d seen Spitelout, father of the idiot Snotlout, walking around the village sometimes. He was loud and violent, but didn’t cause him any trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No reason,” Tuffnut replied then his happy mood dipped. “Why? Are we supposed to have reasons to prank?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Pranking someone just for the fun of it is something that Loki enjoys.” Erland summoned all his willpower not to smirk at the fond memory of transforming himself into a snake when he and Thor were eight-years-old.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“However he would also encourage pranking that has an agenda. Say somebody was horrid to you but you’re either too weak or cowardly to face your tormentor. Pranking is the easiest and most satisfying way to have your revenge,” he advised Ruffnut and Tuffnut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Ruffnut raised her hand, dropping her feathers on the ground. “Mildew is pretty horrible. He hates everyone,” she piped up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At Erland’s confused face, she and Tuffnut decided to take Erland to the other side of the island. “See that old guy with the sheep?” Tuffnut pointed out to the young man a wizened old coot with the face of a starved weasel. “<em>That’s </em>Mildew. He’s old, gross, had three wives, and enjoys spreading gloom and misery. And everyone, including the chief, hates his guts,” he said before the three of them ducked out of sight behind some hay bales.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland took one look at the old codger petting his sheep and grinned. “So he hates everyone?” he inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone that isn’t his pet sheep, Fungus,” Ruffnut replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then it’s settled. He’s our victim.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tuffnut snickered, already looking forward to the destruction. “So what are we going to do? Set his house on fire?” he asked eagerly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Setting things ablaze is an amateur’s work.” Erland rolled his eyes. “A real prank is focused on one thing: giving pleasure to the prankster while causing as much discomfort and humiliation to the victim. There’s no need for messy explosions when all you have to do is give your victim the fright of his life,” he told the Twins, feeling very much like a schoolmaster calling his unruly class to order. He looked into the Twins’ eyes and saw nothing but eagerness to learn, and he smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘These two are my disciples now,’ </em>he thought triumphantly then slung his arms over Ruffnut and Tuffnut’s shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now what we’re going to need to prank that old geezer is cunning, timing, sneakiness, a distraction, and some perfectly-cooked lamb chops…”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mildew hated visitors. Waste of good food and time, if you asked him, those nasty visitors tracking mud all over the place and eating all of your cabbage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when he heard the two troublemaking Thorstons calling out to him, Mildew let out a couple of curses as he got up from his chair. His beloved Fungus bleated miserably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back, Fungus,” Mildew cooed to his pet, turning his back to the sheep, and limped over to his front door. Behind him, Erland skulked into the room, grabbed Fungus – making sure to stuff a ball of cloth into the sheep’s mouth before it had a chance to sound the alarm – and crept out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sight of the two heathens stamping around his cabbage field sent Mildew into a fit of rage. He chased Ruffnut and Tuffnut away from his fields, yelling and waving his staff like a lunatic. Once the Twins were gone, he went back inside only to find Fungus gone!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fungus?! Fungus?! Where are you?!” Mildew howled, looking everywhere. He even went to the village, shouting his sheep’s name to the annoyance of the people, before deciding to take a lunch break in the Great Hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The place was packed with Vikings downing drinking horns and cups of ale as legs of mutton and yak were heaped on wooden trays. Mildew stole a plate from Hiccup, the runt letting out a weak protest, then went to a tray that had one leg of yak left. Before the old man could get it, someone grabbed the yak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oops.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mildew looked at the yak thief and realized that it was the lad Stoick’s son and the Fiersome girl had saved. The lad had an apologetic smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Sorry, sir. Yak’s my favorite dish.” He held out a plate of lamb chops. “Perhaps a trade?” he offered innocently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get your hands off my yak!” Mildew grumbled, snatching the leg of yak away and, for good measure, swiped the lad’s plate of lamb chops. He found himself a seat far away from everyone else and tucked into his lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mildew had just about finished the lamb chops and was licking his fingers when…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baaaaa… Baaaaa… Whyyyyy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everybody looked up from their plates, eyes wide, as a miserable-sounding bleating filled the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mildew… Baaaaa… I thought you loved me… BAAAAA!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gasping, Mildew looked at his empty plate and clutched his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whyyyy, Mildew, why? Was I tasty?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, no you weren’t! I’m sorry!” Mildew whimpered, falling out of his chair and onto his knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LIIIIIEEESSSS! BAAAAAAAAA!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Fungus, I’m sorry!” Mildew howled, weeping, and fled from the Great Hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, nobody dared to breathe. Then, all of a sudden, laughter filled the room. Confused, Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, Edgar, and Henna followed the laughing then looked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perched high up on the rafters of the Great Hall were Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Erland. The latter was holding a wide-mouthed horn and snickering as he let out a “Baaaa!” that echoed throughout the entire hall. The Twins were nearly pissing themselves stupid as they laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Odin, help us…” groaned Stoick while his brother and three friends shook their heads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That… was… awesome!” Ruffnut gasped out as they climbed down the rafters. “Did you see the look on his face?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait until he wakes up tomorrow and finds his sheep, safe and sound,” Erland snickered, tossing the horn up into the air and catching it nonchalantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tuffnut beamed at Erland and bowed, his back going horizontal. “You, Erland, are a gift. A gift sent to us by Loki. My sister and I would be honored to be your students in the mischief arts,” he proclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the chief or anyone in the hall could protest, Erland bowed with a flourish and said, “I accept!” to the horror of everybody present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re doomed…” one villager muttered and almost everybody murmured agreements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Berk’s resident tricksters had gained a new friend. No one was safe.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a fun chapter to write. I can totally see Loki with the Twins planning something as elaborate as this in order to psychologically torment Mildew.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11: The Melody of Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which our trio make music... except Erland/Loki isn't quite ready to follow the tune.</p>
<p>IMPORTANT NOTE: The first cluster of lyrics (the one Hiccup and Zenna sing) are translations of "Venner" by Alexander Rybak and Pernille Hogstad Stene. The second bunch of verses (sung by Erland/Loki and Hiccup) are "Roll with the Wind" by Alexander Rybak. I don't own anything here and I'm just using this for entertainment purposes via fanfiction.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 11: The Melody of Friendship</strong>
</p>
<p>Ruffnut and Tuffnut, while not the sharpest knives in the drawers, were a pair of mischief geniuses, Erland mused, as he listened to their ideas for pranks. Some of them (involving explosions galore) were a little over-the-top, but the rest consisted of highly intricate steps that showcased the duo’s skills in outmaneuvering people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The whole village thinks we’re just a bunch of idiots. And we don’t care,” Ruffnut shrugged as they tipped yaks in one of the more isolated fields around Berk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s part of our ploy. We act like fools so people don’t know they’re being fooled themselves,” Tuffnut said proudly, tipping another yak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland smiled a little at his statement. “You know? I was wrong about you two. You’re both surprisingly brilliant,” he admitted nonchalantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, so you <em>did </em>fall for our act!” Ruffnut clapped her hands, delighted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They yak-tipped for another hour until it got boring and Erland excused himself. He decided to go for a walk in the forest, immerse himself in nature. For a while, he traipsed along the dirt trails and hummed to himself. Suddenly, Erland stopped as he heard two people singing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>And nothing can take from me</em></p>
<p>
  <em>the strength that I know.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Together we can move mountains</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cuz’ you and I are friends.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Following the voices, Erland found Hiccup and Zenna in the cove. Zenna was plucking a lute while Hiccup cheerily tapped out a rhythm on a small drum. Erland stepped closer until he was at the edge of the cove’s mouth, then cursed as his foot slipped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaahhh!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup and Zenna looked up from their merrymaking as a certain tall, dark, man dropped unexpectedly into their little haven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Son of a goat…” muttered Erland, rubbing his sore head as he slowly got up. Seeing the two Vikings staring at him, he managed a cheery wave. “Hello!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost immediately, Hiccup and Zenna scrambled to put away their instruments. But Erland held up his hands and quickly said, “No, wait! Keep playing! I like your song!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two Vikings startled and looked at him, both blushing furiously. “Y-you do?” Hiccup mumbled, hiding his drum behind his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland nodded and eyed the lute Zenna was trying to hide behind her back. “Yes, you two were singing really well. Quite beautifully, actually. What was that song you were singing just now?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just something we wrote last year,” Zenna replied, taking her lute out from behind her back and plucking the strings gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland’s eyes gleamed and he sat down. “Will you two sing for me?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing at each other, Hiccup and Zenna shrugged. It wasn’t every day that they had an audience. Plucking her lute, Zenna bobbed her head to the beat Hiccup drummed out, the brunet singing the opening verses of the song. Soon they were both dancing together and whirling around the cove and singing, with Erland clapping his hands to the song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland applauded them, grinning as Hiccup and Zenna bowed. “You two really wrote that?” he asked, awestruck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zenna shyly twirled a lock of her hair. “It’s kind of our hobby, making music together. My brother loved singing, too. The three of us sort of formed a band when we were younger,” she admitted, sighing as she cradled her lute to her chest. “We were going to make our debut to the whole village a few years back. Then, well… you know what happened…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup smiled wistfully, squeezing Zenna’s shoulder gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland nodded sympathetically. It would have been great to see Hiccup, Elias, and Zenna perform. “So drums and a lute. What other instruments do you two play?” he asked, curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brightening up, Hiccup and Zenna went to a small pile of rocks and brought out two cases they had hidden behind it. Opening them, they showed Erland a violin and a guitar. Erland stared at the violin longingly. On his few trips to modern-day Midgard, he had seen violinists perform. And the haunting melody the violins made stayed in his memory for a long time. Picking it up, Erland tentatively held up the bow and rubbed it against the strings, wincing as an unholy screech filled the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chuckling slightly to himself, Hiccup helped Erland with his posture and positioned his fingers on the strings corresponding to a high C. “I can teach you if you want,” he offered then blushed. “Bu-but I’m not promising that you’ll be an expert right away. It took me a while to even master the basics.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grinning, Erland played a pitch-perfect high C on Hiccup’s violin. “When do we start?” he asked.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gobber was just closing shop when he saw Hiccup, Zenna, and Erland in the village. He smiled, his eyes crinkling, as he noticed that his apprentice and his apprentice’s best friend had their instruments with them. Erland had Hiccup’s violin positioned under his chin and was weaving the bow through the strings as he walked. The trio were discussing Erland’s progress, giving him tips, and music. The blacksmith hadn’t heard his apprentice and his apprentice’s best friend make music since young Elias Fiersome had died. Now he saw Hiccup tapping out a cheery rhythm on a drum, Zenna plucking her lute’s strings, and Erland – the newcomer – playing a few screechy notes on Hiccup’s violin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t blame the hurting on you. You left in the sweetest way…” Erland sung, his voice low and soothing like honey, then scrunched up his eyebrows, wondering what the next verse should be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t say that it’s you making me feel this way,” Hiccup sung, letting his beautiful voice ring throughout the plaza. Then both boys grinned and looked at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s the heart and the soul and the body and the brain</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Driving me insane</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But the wind and the land and the fire and the rain</em>
</p>
<p><em>Always stay the same…</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The villagers milling around the plaza could scarcely believe their ears. Stoick’s son, Hiccup the Useless, had a surprisingly great singing voice. Zenna smiled and began to dance around the plaza while the boys played and sang at the top of their lungs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I wanna roll with the wind</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bringing distance to everything </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I, whoa</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wanna sit by the fire</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And glance at the pouring rain</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I, I…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The song would have continued if Erland had not tried playing Hiccup’s violin without much practice. Everyone winced as unholy screeching emanated from the instrument in Erland’s possession.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we should hold off a full performance until you’ve mastered this, Erland,” Hiccup suggested, wincing, and took his violin back. Erland nodded, feeling quite stupid now that everybody was staring at him, Hiccup, and Zenna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, folks! No performances tonight!” Zenna hollered, prompting everyone to go back to whatever they were doing. Only Gobber stayed, and he started clapping the moment the trio passed by the forge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I take it The Three Weirdos are back, are they?” he grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland raised an eyebrow while Hiccup and Zenna both blushed. “Gobber, Zen and I don’t go by that name anymore,” Hiccup mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re A Pair of Misfits now, remember?” Zenna piped up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are ye sure?” Gobber’s mustache looked like a furry blond caterpillar curling up as he grinned. “Maybe Erland can join in your merry band and make it a trio again,” he suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pardon?” Erland blinked. He had no memories of signing up for a band with a silly name. Glancing at a hopeful Hiccup and Zenna, Erland felt torn. Deep inside, Loki, the one still hurting, was tugging him back to the well of self-loathing he had dug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘You are a god, sentimental fool. Befriending these pathetic mortals is beneath you, and it is a sign of weakness. You’re already disgraced. Why put yourself up for more ridicule by hanging around these misfits?’ </em>the bad part of himself seemed to be hissing to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland had to admit that bad Loki was right. It was already clearly apparent that Hiccup was seen more as a nuisance than a help to the tribe. If he hung around with that fishbone, he’d be ridiculed as well. Zenna was okay company, but even the villagers looked at her with caution. She was, after all, an immigrant, a stranger in these lands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But there was another part of Loki, the one who was hurting but willing to give himself another chance, whispering to him, <em>‘It won’t hurt to be friends with them. They’re just as different as you are. Maybe this is the place where you’ll finally belong.’</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And he truly enjoyed the two Viking teenagers’ company. They weren’t clingy and respected his privacy. They were smart, too. And, in all honesty, Berk was severely lacking in the brains department. Hiccup and Zenna didn’t know the real him. They knew only Erland, who was just as enigmatic as Loki, yet they didn’t judge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And… they genuinely liked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland swallowed, aware of the hopeful looks being sent his way. When he opened his mouth, no words – hurtful or acceptant – came tumbling out. Unable to bear the inner turmoil in his soul, Erland just ran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Away from the plaza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Away from the forge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Away from a bewildered Gobber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Away from Hiccup and Zenna, the two sadly watching as the one person on Berk they had hoped to call a friend ran away from them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, as you can see, Erland/Loki is at a crossroads: accept Hiccup and Zenna's friendship or distance himself and be left all alone again?</p>
<p>Read and review, please! Reviews help me improve my writing and encourage me to write more :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12: A Chance to Change Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Final chapter. Wherein we see the beginnings of a beautiful friendship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 12: A Chance to Change Everything</strong>
</p>
<p>Loki spent five days avoiding Hiccup and Zenna. He would either hide in his room or sneak out to take the lift down, and spend the rest of the day outside. If they saw him, he turned and ran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi kept asking how he was getting along with sparring and violin, but he evaded her questions. He didn’t have the heart nor the courage to tell her that he was no longer helping Hiccup and Zenna with their self-defense lessons or getting music lessons from them.</p><hr/>
<p>“I hate myself…” Loki muttered to himself as he walked along the shoreline. Stopping by the spot where Hiccup and Zenna first found him, he started gathering rocks and sticks to throw into the sea. It was all he could think of doing to relieve his stress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why. Am. I. Acting. Like. A. Coward?” he grunted, tossing a stone or a stick with each word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t look like a coward.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spinning around, Loki found Astrid standing a few feet away from him. Assuming the identity of Erland, he awkwardly coughed. “True but, at the moment, I sure feel like I am one,” he admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Astrid moved to stand beside him and began to throw a couple of rocks as well. “You’re avoiding Hiccup and Zenna. Why?” she raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Well she’s certainly straightforward,’ </em>Erland thought and shrugged. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw a flash of sadness in the blonde girl’s blue eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They miss you. I thought you were friends with them,” said Astrid, looking out over the horizon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not.” Erland picked up a flat stone to skip across the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You three certainly acted like it, sparring together and performing in the plaza.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Astrid rested one hand on her hip. “So was it all an act then? To get them to trust you then drop them like hot coals?” she asked, her tone leaving room for no lies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland scowled. “Well, you’re no better than me. Every time Hiccup’s around you, you, like everyone else in this village, look at him like he’s nothing but a disappointment. And I’ve seen you try to get Zenna to spar with you even when she clearly doesn’t want to,” he accused her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Astrid’s eyes narrowed. “I’m tough on those two for a reason, Erland. They’re not going to help Berk if they keep goofing off,” she pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goofing off?” Erland placed both hands on his hips, his face incredulous. “Inventing useful tools that can help in the raids? Learning how to treat injuries? How in Midgard is that goofing off?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Astrid’s cheeks went slightly pink but she covered it up and added, “Well making music’s not going to help us win the war. Unless they can sing the dragons into a trance that’ll make them go away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you ever thought that there’s more to life than fighting dragons, Astrid?” Erland folded his arms across his chest. When Astrid didn’t answer, he scoffed. “A divine beauty wholly dedicated to her village, you are. But I’m afraid your lack of personal ambition is keeping you from achieving much,” he sneered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shocked, Astrid clenched her fists and tackled Erland to the ground with a fierce war cry. “I <em>do </em>have an ambition,” she growled, her rage fueled all the more when Erland calmly smirked at her. “And that is to protect my people, unlike you, who probably ran away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland’s smirk dropped. “Maybe you <em>are </em>a coward,” she said tersely before walking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly getting up, Erland looked up to the skies, feeling totally lost.</p><hr/>
<p>“Once Gobber suggested that we get the band back together, he just… left,” Zenna sighed as she put down her notebook. She was sitting at a table in the Great Hall, poring over the Book of Dragons with Fishlegs and taking down notes.</p>
<p>                 </p>
<p>Fishlegs hummed slightly in sympathy, scribbling down notes in his own notebook. The Book of Dragons was so fascinating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think Hicc and I were too forceful, ‘Legs?” asked Zenna, raising her head to meet Fishlegs’ eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe. I don’t know,” Fishlegs said uncertainly. “Maybe Erland’s just going through some stuff and needs some space.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zenna put her hand to her chin. “He did say he had a rocky relationship with his family due to being adopted,” she mused then perked up as Hiccup arrived, covered in soot and grime from the forge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry. Lot of orders. Got held up,” Hiccup groaned, stretching his arms over his head, and took a seat. He glanced at Fishlegs. “Hey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Fishlegs mumbled, not looking up from the Book of Dragons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of them studied the Book of Dragons in silence until a certain pig-headed Viking came sauntering up to their table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nerds are reading again,” Snotlout sneered, waving his tankard around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Snotlout, you’re gonna ruin the book!” Fishlegs squeaked in horror and threw his arms over the Book of Dragons in hopes of protecting its precious pages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snotlout snickered then looked at Hiccup. “Hey Useless, where’s your bodyguard?” he asked. Zenna raised one of her sticks threateningly. “Not you. I’m talking about the other weirdo,” said Snotlout, looking around the Great Hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erland’s not my bodyguard, Snotlout,” Hiccup muttered, keeping his eyes on his notebook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snotlout snorted and sat on the edge of the table, slamming his fist down on Hiccup’s notebook so his cousin would look at him. “Really? I thought he was because he kept hanging around you. Did he suddenly realize that you really are useless that he just left?” he sneered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup felt his cheeks burn but remained silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Face it, Useless. The only way anyone’s going to hang out with you is if your dad forces them to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zenna suddenly stood up and walked over to where Snotlout was sitting and promptly yanked him off the table. “Listen here, snotface,” she snarled, holding the Jorgenson up to her face by his shirtfront. “In case you haven’t noticed, <em>I </em>hang out with Hiccup all the time. Not because his dad asked me to, but because I <em>want </em>to. Call him Useless one more time, and I’m gonna show you exactly why I’m called a “she-wolf.” <em>Got it?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snotlout whimpered, resisting the urge to wet himself, then yelped as Zenna dropped him onto the floor and whacked his buttocks with her sticks. Fishlegs cowered behind the Book of Dragons while Hiccup smiled slightly, watching Snotlout stagger to his feet. While his cousin’s words were harsh, he knew they weren’t true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zenna continued glaring at Snotlout as he retreated, then sat down, her eyes blazing with fury. Hiccup wrapped his arm around her in a side hug, which helped. “Thanks, Zen,” whispered Hiccup, giving the Fiersome girl a light peck on the cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anytime, Hicc,” Zenna murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Food was now being brought into the Great Hall, trays of mutton and fried eggs with baskets of hard tough bread that Vikings loved so much. Hiccup, Zenna, and Fishlegs got up to get some. And as they were about to grab plates, they spied Erland entering the Great Hall, his head down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erland!” Hiccup and Zenna both called out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland’s head snapped up. His eyes widened when he saw the two waving at him, then sharply turned on his heel and ran… again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, Hiccup and Zenna didn’t stand idly by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abandoning Fishlegs at the buffet, Hiccup and Zenna ran off in hot pursuit. Their minds were screeching at them to stop, to leave Erland be, but something just made them ignore their brains. They pursued Erland like a dragon swooping low over the land after its prey; so focused were they that neither of them realized that they were headed into thug territory.</p><hr/>
<p>After looking over his shoulder and seeing Hiccup and Zenna still running after them, Loki put on a fresh burst of speed and disappeared behind an old hut. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and put a hand to his forehead. <em>‘Why am I letting those two mortal children get to me?’ </em>he asked himself, slumping onto the ground with his knees drawn up to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The answer came just as quickly as the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was beginning to like Hiccup and Zenna, to have two fellow outcasts at his side, and he enjoyed those brief moments they had. From dinner at Zenna’s house to teaching Hiccup how to fight, Loki genuinely had <em>fun</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to be friends with the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He really did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he was about to go find them, Loki heard a frightened little voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Ow! Ow! Stop! Stop it!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He stopped, his heart hammering in his chest. This was just like during the raid. A dragon was calling out to him. Following the voice in his head and the terrified shrieking, Loki saw a group of thugs surrounding a cage. Inside the cage was a Terrible Terror hissing and spitting with fright as the thugs poked it with knives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Ah, the hair thief,’ </em>thought Loki, recognizing the dragon. He hung back in the shadows until the thugs left. He then stepped out into the light and broke the lock on the Terror’s cage with a hard blow of his dagger. The Terrible Terror sprang out of the cage and clung onto him, its claws digging into his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki rolled his eyes then looked into the dragon’s terrified yellow orbs. <strong><em>‘You’re welcome,’</em></strong> he said in his head, wincing. The Terrible Terror licked its eyeball and chirped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>‘Sorry about chewing on your hair,’ </em></strong>it replied, recognizing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki nodded, letting the dragon perch on his arm. He clucked his tongue, noticing the shallow cuts littering its body. <strong><em>‘Are you going to be okay?’</em></strong> he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Terrible Terror winced but remained perched on his arm. <strong><em>‘I will be once I get off this island. Thanks again, Serpent Tongue!’ </em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki’s mouth fell open as the little dragon spread its wings and took off. “Wait, how did you know it was me?!” he yelled at the retreating figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thugs had returned, ready to torture the dragon they had captured again. One look at the empty cage and they sprang at the stranger. Taking out his daggers, Loki dodged the first few blows. He stabbed four of the thugs, kicking them away. The years of training under Frigga and sparring with Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three had taught him how to take on several opponents all at once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that had been when he was still a god and near-invincible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he stabbed the fifth thug, a hard kick to the back of his legs sent him sprawling into the dirt.</p><hr/>
<p>“Holy Shields, Hiccup…” murmured Zenna as she looked around. Her face drained of color and her palms began to grow sweaty. She knew this place. This was where she’d been cornered and beaten up after Elias had died. And Hiccup also recognized the area, face twisting into a snarl as he sidled closer to Zenna to protect her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They began to turn around, to head back to the safety of the village, when they heard the sounds of a fight breaking out. Following it, they were horrified to see Erland on the ground, bruised and bloody, and a gang of thugs kicking him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zen, go!” Hiccup yelled, pushing his best friend away, then took out his knife. He charged into the fight, screaming like a hooligan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zenna took one step back. She hated this place. And she hated those thugs for beating up Erland and forcing Hiccup’s ugly side out. But she was also scared, scared of being beaten up again, of being at the mercy of ruffians, and ready to turn tail and run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But at that moment, her dad’s Fifth Rule of Combat came back to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rule Five: A smart warrior knows when to retreat or surrender. A noble warrior knows when to stay behind and defend her friends.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Zenna unstrapped her battle sticks. “Yaaaaaaaaaroooooo!” she howled and charged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Through his blurred vision, Erland could see Hiccup and Zenna fighting the thugs off. <em>‘Wow, that lesson I gave Hiccup sure is paying off,’ </em>he thought, delirious. The two young Vikings hovered over him protectively, keeping a tight circle around him, and attacked. With Hiccup going into a knife slashing frenzy and Zenna twirling her sticks in graceful loops hitting every thug in the face, Erland was protected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unwilling to stay down, ignoring the ache, Erland got up and joined in the fight. They fought with everything they had, getting punched in the gut, and kept going until the group of thugs – all ten of them – were down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… gods…” Hiccup panted, blood dripping out of his mouth as he looked at what the three of them had done. Seven of the thugs were bleeding out on the ground, their bodies littered with stab wounds and slashes on their faces – work of both Hiccup and Erland. Three were out cold with huge lumps on their heads courtesy of Zenna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zenna clutched her side, out of breath. “Holy Shields, I can’t believe we just did that…” she gasped out then noticed Erland slowly falling over. Quickly, she grabbed him before he could hit the ground and held him up. “Erland, don’t pass out. Please don’t pass out…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll try not to…” groaned Erland. He was a mess, with his face all black and blue and blood dripping down his nose and out of his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Erland supported by them, Hiccup and Zenna limped away from the thugs before they could come to. The three of them staggered back to the village as fast as their beaten bodies could allow them, and they laughed with relief when the village plaza came into view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beard of Thor!” Gobber exclaimed when he saw the battered trio. “What happened to you three?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stoick, Edgar, and Henna came running, having searched for their children when Spitelout reported Hiccup and Zenna running off somewhere. Henna gasped and immediately went over to the three, fussing over them like a mother hen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who did this to you?” Edgar breathed out, taking in his daughter’s bruises in horror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some thugs in the backwater area were beating Erland up. We helped him out a bit,” Zenna, hissed in pain when her mom held her left shoulder which was throbbing painfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two saved me… again…” Erland mumbled, swaying on his feet. Hiccup and Zenna huddled closer to him in case he fell over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stoick looked at Hiccup, his son, who could barely hold his own in a fight against Snotlout, with something akin to awe. Then his eyes became grave. “Off to Gothi, you three,” he said gruffly. He was going to personally lead some of his men into the slums to find the thugs who laid a hand on his son and ship them off Berk as soon as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup’s heart lifted when his father looked him in the eye and smiled proudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he wasn’t Hiccup the Useless after all.</p><hr/>
<p>“Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Owwww…” whined Erland as Gothi applied soothing cream onto his bruised face. Gothi shook her head in amusement. Sitting on the table were Hiccup and Zenna, holding ice blocks to their aching joints. Compared to Erland, their injuries were less severe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zenna read the runes Gothi scribbled into a pile of dirt she threw on the floor once she finished treating them. “Well, Erland, you have at least three cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, a broken nose, and a mild concussion,” she translated, grimacing. “Yeesh, you sure had it rough, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland rolled his eyes. “Could have been worse,” he said, resting on a cushioned chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a few minutes, the three of them sat in comfortable silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Hiccup asked, “Why were you avoiding us, Erland?” in a quiet voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyes downcast, Erland shrugged. “I guess… I was just afraid,” he whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Afraid of what? Us?” Zenna raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look,” His shoulders slumped, Erland looked at them both. “there are some things about me that you do not want to know. And, well, I… am not sure if you would want to be friends with me if you did,” he confessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not the judging sort,” Zenna told him, smiling gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you want to talk about it, we’ll listen. If not, we’ll wait until you’re ready,” added Hiccup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mulling over his choice of words, Erland took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and said, “I ran away from home.” Before bracing himself for the rejection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi, who was busy brewing some herbal tea, tilted her head slightly to listen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ran away?” Hiccup repeated, a little surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just so tired of it all. My father not paying attention to me, my brother getting all of the glory, everyone in my home not trusting me…” Erland heaved a heavy sigh. “So I stole a boat, intending to sail as far away from my homeland as possible. I didn’t count for a storm to suddenly brew and for my boat to capsize, leaving me stranded in the middle of the ocean,” he said bitterly. He shut his eyes. “Maybe Astrid was right. Maybe I am a coward…” he murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi sighed. It was a lie, but it had a grain of truth in it, what her ward had said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup and Zenna looked at each other, processing all they heard, then nodded. Getting off the table, they went to Erland and hugged him gently, so as not to jostle his ribs. Erland opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. He expected a chilly response; certainly not a hug. Instead of pushing them away, he let himself melt into the warmth of the two Vikings’ embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gothi smiled as she watched the tender scene. <em>‘Perhaps there’s hope for the God of Mischief after all,’ </em>she thought then coughed, waddling over to the trio with a plate of honey biscuits and a hot pot of tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland nibbled on his biscuit, buttery and sweet, while Hiccup and Zenna downed cups of tea, nearly burning their tongues. He couldn’t help the swell of emotion bubbling deep in his chest at how accepting they were. <em>‘Perhaps, in time, I will tell them the true story,’ </em>he thought, locking eyes with Gothi, the old crone winking at him with a smile on her ancient face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And here Zen and I thought you finally realized that we were a bunch of weirdos who wrote songs and spoke Latin, French, and Greek and decided to gravitate towards more Viking-like company,” Hiccup chuckled, helping himself to a biscuit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two speak Latin, French, <em>and </em>Greek?” Erland’s eyes were wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m the Greek expert. Hiccup’s the Latin dude. And we both speak fluent French,” Zenna explained, sipping her tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland grinned. “Maybe the next time Snotlout pisses you two off, you should hurl a couple of insults at him in those languages,” he suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup laughed. “I’ve already told him to ‘<em>fututus et mori in igni, Caput stercoris’</em> a few times. And he doesn’t get it!” he exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zenna snorted. “I’ve called him a <em>pediculous, xanthodontous</em> numbskull,” she giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grinning, Erland said, “<em>Bonjour, monsieur Snotlout. Tu sens la merde.</em>” In perfect French, sending Hiccup, Zenna, and himself into fits of laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughter that didn’t last too long for Gothi gave all three of them firm whacks on their heads for using such dirty language in her abode.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Paenitet!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ácharo!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Désolé!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Gothi huffed and decided to leave, in need of a breath of fresh air after hearing such filthy insults, slamming the door shut. Rubbing their sore heads, Hiccup, Erland, and Zenna looked at each other with sheepish grins on their faces. They decided to clean Gothi’s house from top to bottom as penance, mindful of their aching joints.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erland got the lightest job of sweeping up his room, where he counted the twelve notches he had carved into his bedpost and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he could belong here after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what we should do?” Zenna asked once they were done cleaning Gothi’s house and had gone to the cove with their instruments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Erland and Hiccup asked, the latter teaching the former a few short pieces to play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Challenge ourselves to a songwriting competition. We take, maybe, one week to write our own songs then we’ll sing and see who wrote the best song out of all three of us,” Zenna said, violet eyes shining as she strummed her guitar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds great!” Hiccup grinned, looking to Erland who shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh, I don’t have anything better to do,” said Erland, already drumming potential lyrics into his head.</p><hr/>
<p>Two days after Zenna issued the challenge, another raid happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh joy…” Erland groaned, getting out of bed and stretching his sore limbs. Gothi was already waiting for him outside near the lift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mind yourself, boy. Your ribs haven’t fully healed yet,” she reminded him. Erland lifted his tunic up slightly and glanced at his bandaged torso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noted,” Erland muttered, already twirling his daggers, and they climbed onto the lift. Compared to the last times, when he could barely look down from Gothi’s porch, he barely noticed the drop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Another raid, another day on this wet heap of rock I’ve been banished to... Fun!’ </em>thought Loki as they plummeted towards the earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case anyone is wondering...</p>
<p>‘fututus et mori in igni, Caput stercoris’ is Latin for "fuck off and die in a fire, shithead."</p>
<p>'pediculous, xanthodontous' is a combo of Latin and Greek. 'Pediculous' is Latin for "Lice-infested" while 'Xanthodontous' is Greek for "Yellow-toothed."</p>
<p>'Bonjour, Monsieur Snotlout. Tu sens la merde.' - French for "Hello, Mr. Snotlout. You smell/smell like shit."</p>
<p>And 'paenite,' 'ácharo,' and 'Désolé' all mean "Sorry"</p>
<p>If any of my translations are incorrect, please let me know!</p>
<p>As for the last bit of this chapter, it takes place during the very start of the first HTTYD film. Next story for this series shall be "How to Train Your Dragon... with the God of Mischief!"</p>
<p>What kind of dragon will Erland/Loki bond with? Wait and see ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Context: I came up with this story to help me cope with the aftermath of Avengers: Infinity War. I felt like they really did Loki dirty in that film. Poor guy deserved better.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>